Anna's Infinity
by Wallflower95
Summary: Anna Haven Lancaster is the daughter of Hazel Grace Lancaster and Augustus Waters. Anna has waited for sixteen years to open the last gift her mother left her and now she is on a mission to learn more about the parents she never knew and also to discover what kind of person she'll be one day. Sequel to 'Their Little Infinity'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! The sequel to Their Little Infinity is here!:D If you haven't read the the prequel yet (Their Little Infinity) please do so ASAP! So this story follows and is told from the POV of Anna Haven Lancaster (the daughter of Hazel Grace Lancaster and Augustus Waters). I'm really really excited to write this story for your guys as I have an awesome story line planned for you:) I hope you like the first chapter. Just so you know this story will be no where near as long as TLI was. I'm aiming for 20 chapters at least. We shall see how it goes.**

**Enjoy this chapter. Remember to comment and review! All your feedback helps!**

**Thanks,**

**~Wallflower95**

**P.S _"Every life can is a pile of good things and bad things." Quote from the 11th Doctor Who__ Series_**

**_"We're all good stories in the end. Let's make it a good one eh?" Quote from the 11th Doctor Who Series_**

* * *

><p>Life can be a pile of good things and bad things. Sometimes having an even amount of each pile is okay in life. I guess that seems fair. Life really is like that. It just takes time for an individual to learn that lesson. Something that I was in the process of learning. What I guess I am trying to say is you have to take it. Take it all because the world is not exactly a wish granting factory. You might as well live your life and makes choices. No matter how bad they are. We're all good stories in the end. Why not make it a good one?<p>

That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to be a good story. That's why I need to know everything about my parents. I am Anna Haven Lancaster. My mom was Hazel Grace Lancaster. My grandparents said she died two days after I was born. She held me those whole two days before she passed. My dad didn't even know I had existed. He had Osteosarcoma and relapsed before I was born. He died at the age of seventeen. My mom had died nine months later.

My mom left me a box full of letters she had written before she died. Two weeks ago I was afraid to open them but now... I must know.

When you talk to other sixteen year olds I'm sure they're making great use of their time. Drinking, partying, doing drugs, getting their license. Me? Well I am learning about the parents I never knew. It's that simple. I sat comfortably on my bed. In front of me was a sorted pile of letters. In order of when they were written.

_Dearest Anna,_

_I am going to tell you a story. I am sure you have heard from others (not likely Isaac and Kaitlyn though) that it was a story of strength and the battle against cancer. This information is not true. This is not a cancer story. If it was a cancer story that would be boring and depressing as hell because that is what most cancer stories are like. No. This is the story about love, redemption, sacrifice, infinities and just two regular teenagers who just happened to be dying from cancer. You see, like all love stories it will die with us. As it should. It died with Romeo and Juliet so why not us? But I feel that you Anna deserve to know the real story._

_You see, life can end like that. In the middle of a_

"Anna!" I looked up from the letter. My best friend in the whole world, Kylie Jensen stood in my doorway and she looked very annoyed.

"Lydia said she would give us a ride if I gave her a discount at the ice cream shop. We have exactly thirty seconds to get in that car or she will leave without us." I nodded.

"Let's go!" Kylie said.

"I'm coming." I said. I reluctantly placed the letters gently back into their box. I would have to read some more when I got back from school. I snatched my backpack from the ground and grabbed my purple converse.

"Seriously girl are you ever going to finish reading those letters?" Kylie asked. I sighed.

"Ky it's not that simple." I said. Kylie's face softened. Kylie is a very... what's the word to describe her? Very upfront about things. If you look bad in the morning she will tell you. If someone pisses her off she gets angry and trust me you do not want to see Kylie Jensen get angry.

"Sorry Anna." Kylie wrapped her arm around my shoulder as we walked out the door to her older sister's car.

"It's okay." I said.

"So how's it going with all that?" She asked.

"Well I was reading some more. I just feel like there's more know about them. I feel like I don't know the whole story." I said. A car horn blared. Kylie and I jumped.

"Get in the car you nerds or I'm heading to school without you." Lydia Jensen said. Kylie rolled her eyes and opened the door. We both slipped into the backseat and we were off.

* * *

><p>Throughout the whole school day I could not stop thinking about those letters. Sitting in the box in front of my bed. It was driving me crazy. I sat in my last class of the day. Anxiously staring at the clock, willing the time to pass by faster. My foot started tapping against the floor. Ten seconds! 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...<p>

The school bell rang and I flew out of my chair.

"Woah wait up!" Kylie called. Kylie caught up to me in the hallway.

"Need a ride?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you ask Lydia?" I asked.

"Oh I'll give her another freaking discount at the shop." She said. I laughed. I thanked Lydia for the ride home and I told Kylie I'd text her tonight. I ran up to the door with my key and went in.

"Hi!" I called into the kitchen. Both of my Grandparents were in there. My mom's parents. The both work full time. To this day I don't even really know what Grandpa does. Grandma is a family counselor at the Children's hospital. She's always said those years of taking care of my mom when she had been sick would come in handy.

"Hi sweetie! Want something to eat?"

"No thanks Gram. I'm going to get a head start on some homework." Not a complete lie. I was planing on doing homework right after I read the second letter from mom. I threw my school bag onto the floor and jumped onto my bed. I set the box in front of me and I opened it. The second letter was sitting on the stack of other letters. I gingerly picked it up and opened it. I began reading where I had left off.

_You see, life can end like that. In the middle of a sentence. No one can get a forever but even though our days had been numbered, we still got that forever. It was late in my 16th year that I made the acquaintance of Augustus Waters. He was blue eyed, dark haired, crooked smiled, unlit smoking and oblivion feared boy that I met in the Literal Heart of Jesus. At the time, your Grandma believed I was swimming in the deep dark waters of depression and the only cure for me was a hideous support group that was held in a church that we liked to call the Literal Heart of Jesus. Even though I had put up fight that day to not attend support group, I am really happy that I went._

_When you have the chance, take your time to observe the awesomeness of the Literal Heart of Jesus at this address. _

And address was scrawled at the bottom of the page.

_For it was here that it was the first and last time I saw Augustus Waters._

_yours,_

_Hazel Grace Lancaster_

I grabbed my laptop from my bag and I searched the address. It wasn't to far. I could be there for about fifteen minutes or so and be back in time for dinner. I gabbed my school bag and walked into the kitchen.

"Can I please borrow the car?" I asked. Grandma frowned.

"What for?"

"Kylie and I are working on this project at the library. I'll only be a half an hour." I said. I hated to lie to them but I just needed to do this on my own for now. Grandpa nodded.

"Okay but be back in time for dinner." Grandma said. I smiled and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Thanks! I'll see you in a bit." I grabbed the keys from the dish and headed out to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the very first chapter of Anna's Infinity. So just so you are aware I will not be able to update as often as I had done for Their Little Infinity. I'm just super busy with work and then writing all these fanfics. It's crazy. But don't worry! My goal is to update once a week at least or whenever I have time. Basically update time is pretty unpredictable: Just keep your eyes open for the next chapter:)**

**Comment and review please! Let me know what you think of chapter 1:)**

**Thanks!**

**~Wallflower95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So glad you guys are liking it so far:) I am really excited to share this story with all of you. To answer one of the reviewer's questions: Why couldn't Hazel just start taking medication right after Anna was born?**

**As much as I loved Hazel as a character I knew it was time for her to go. Even if she had taken her medication it wouldn't have prevented her death as she was to far gone. The cancer had already done it's work. I felt that it was to predictable if she had lived. I wanted to create a whole new story based on Kaitlyn and Isaac and Anna. I love both Hazel and Augustus but I felt that the smaller characters deserved the spotlight. I hope that answers your question!**

**Hope you like this one!**

**Okay?**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>It was 4:50pm when I reached the church. I was parked outside. I wondered if my mom sat here in her car, staring at the same church I'm looking at right now. I shook myself awake and opened the door. There were some other people heading inside. People in wheelchairs or with oxygen tanks or no hair. I realized that this might be the support group that my attended when she was my age. I read the second part of letter #2<p>

_The Literal Heart of Jesus. Probably my favorite place and also the place I hate most. Why? Well, it was the place I met Augustus Waters and the place I said my goodbye to him. But let's leave the depressing part for later. Support group. What wonderful memories. Depressing as hell and yet you meet interesting people. For example, Ball-less Patrick. At the time he was the support group leader and he never failed to recount his tragic tale of ball cancer. I honestly would not be surprised if he were still leading that damn support group on this very day._

I walked down the stairs to the basement. Down there I found a circle of chairs and a depressing group of kids aged 12 to about 18. I stood behind a pillar. I probably looked like a total creeper but I didn't really care. I looked back at the letter.

_How met your father is like how any other teenage girl meets a boy. Well, I didn't meet anywhere special unfortunately but cancer support group will do. I had turned around to find a seventeen year old guy staring me down. He was gorgeous. Dark hair, the bluest eyes you have ever seen. Dark jeans and a green shirt. He had this incredibly amazing crooked smile that made you want to melt. No joke. I'll never forget the first words I heard him say "Oh I'm grand. I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up my friend."_

_I didn't know then that I would fall for that boy. Here is a lesson you will one day learn Anna. Love is like falling asleep. It happens very slowly and then it falls into place all at once. That what happened to me. Slowly and then all at once I fell in love with Augustus Waters._

"Okay is everyone here?" I looked up. A man. Probably in his late forties with a receding hairline and a stomach that slightly poured over his waist stood in front of the happy looking cancer group with a ridiculous smile on his face. Everyone sat down. They all chanted some prayer and then they began with introductions.

"I'm Patrick. I had Testicular Cancer many many years ago. I was very lucky to be saved by Jesus. I'm doing great right now." He said with a stupid grin on his face. I hid behind the pillar, stifling a laugh. Well, no surprise there. I stayed the whole hour. Listening to everyone talk about their cancer stories. I just imagined my parents here when they were young. Isaac told me about that day once. I just played the scene in my mind. The group said another prayer. Patrick then took out a list and started reading off the names of the people they had lost. It looked like a long list so I turned to leave. I was just placing my foot on the step when I heard Patrick say 'Augustus Waters'. I turned to stare down at the group again. My dad. He was on the list.

"Hazel Lancaster." Patrick said. I clutched the letter to my chest. They're still there. I smiled and turned and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"How was studying?" Grandma asked. We were all sitting at the table eating Chinese take out. I was one of those lazy night when no one felt like cooking and we wee to lazy to clean the dishes afterwards.<p>

"It was good." I said.

"And how was school today?" Grandpa asked.

"Good." I said.

"You seem rather un-talkative tonight. Is something bothering you?" Grandma asked. I hesitated. Grandma knew about the letters that mom left for me but she never read them. She didn't know what her daughter had left for her granddaughter. Of course I want to tell Grandma but then I felt like the letters are mine and they will always be mine. No. Grandma doesn't need to know everything.

I smiled.

"I know. I'm sorry. Just tired I guess." I said. Grandma nodded.

"Well gets some rest right after dinner then." She said. I nodded and continued to eat in silence. After dinner, I excused myself and went to my room. As soon as I was in my room my phone started singing my favorite Hectic Glow song. It was Kylie.

"Hey Ky." I said.

"Hey girl!"

"What's up?" I asked. I was trying hard not to sound impatient. I really wanted to read letter #3.

"So what was up with you after school? You were acting weirder than usual." Kylie said.

"I was just tired Ky." I said. Kylie kept going on and on about how I was being weird and that this guy was hot and she want to do all these things. I love Kylie like a sister. We've been best friends since that age of 5 but she does have her flaws. One of them being when she starts talking, she never stops.

"Ky." I said. But she kept going.

"Ky!"

"What?"

"I'm really tired. Can I talk to you at school tomorrow?"

"Ugh fine but you owe me." And she hung up. I sighed in relief.

"Finally." I muttered. I took letter #3 out of the box.

_My little infinity,_

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

_My mom used to sing that to me when I was younger. I sing it to you at night very quietly. I wonder if you can hear me in there sometimes..._

_As you are on the journey of discovering who we were, I thought there was something else you should know. When people with cancer die all the people who attend the funeral go on and on about how that person was an 'inspiration to us all and how they were strong and courageous and the fight would be remembered by all'. That is complete and utter bull shit. Funeral aren't for the dead, they're for the living. I want you to know that I was not brave at all. I was terrified. I didn't fight. I knew it was coming. You dad wasn't brave either. We were regular people who were just scared to miss out on the world. The thing I was most afraid was not being able to see you though. I just wanted to see your face. That's all I needed. I'm glad I got that._

_If you are home, I want you to head outside to the backyard. Once you are out there I want you to sit on the grass._

I peeked outside my bedroom door. It sounded like both Grandma and Grandpa were typing away on their computers. I tiptoed into the hall. I walked past the kitchen and slid the back door open quietly. It's only early September. Not yet cold. The sky was not yet dark, still some light out there. I sat on the grass.

_In front of you should be an empty play are where a swing set would fit. I was feeling sentimental so I sent you here. There was a time when a swing set once stood there. A wonderful contraption that my dad brought home from Toys R Us. Sadly my butt never touched the swing set. Something I sometimes regret. My hope is that you now sit there and feel sentimental about a swing set that your butt never touched._

_That is all for now._

_Love you infinitely,_

_Hazel (your mom)_

I stared at the empty play area where a swing set once stood. I pictured my mom and dad staring at the same swing set and I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys! Hope you liked that one:) please comment and review! love hearing your thoughts on the story<strong>

**~Wallflower95**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! :) Here is chapter 3. To pitbull xox 3: To answer your question do I have any pets. Yes I do!:) I have three budgies and a conure (birds). A guest asked how old I am. I just turned 19. So I thought this chapter would be perfect for diving into more of Gus's backround because Anna already knows lots about her mom. She needs to some about Gus!:)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p><em>Anna,<em>

_I believe we have a choice in this world, about how to tell sad stories. On the one hand you can sugarcoat it and nothing is too messed up that can't be fixed by a Peter Gabriel song. Believe me I like that version as much as the next girl does. It's just not the truth._

_I don't like to sugarcoat things. I was at the doctor's office too many times to count. Nurse and doctors would always say the same thing to me 'Everything will be okay sweeties. Stay strong. You'll pull through.' It was an act to try and lift my spirits. It was sugarcoating the inevitable. Little did they know that I could see right through that act the whole time._

_This is why I'm telling you the true story._

_The truth is I was a grenade. I was told at the start my cancer was terminal and incurable. So I pushed everyone away and became my disease. I read the same book over and over again. Watched the same show over and over again and my two best friends were my parents. That was it until I met Augustus Waters. Then I realized what it was like to love a grenade. To have a person ticking away until they explode. But I couldn't un-love him. I could not un-love Augustus Waters._

_I want you to know more about him. About your dad. Everything. About how he was really good at basketball but actually loathed the sport. How is driving was probably the most terrifying thing in the world and about how much he just wanted to be remembered by the world. I am sure that being remembered by his only daughter is all that he needs._

_Go too your grandparents. They want to be involved in your life. They love you and they can never un-love you. Same as me. I love you Anna Haven Lancaster. I can never un-love you._

_Okay?_

_Yours,_

_Hazel Grace_

I took a slow deep breath and placed the letter back in the box. I really like my mom. I liked how she told a story and it ended with my dad. I liked that she was honest and didn't sugarcoat the obvious. I grabbed my cell phone and started dialing my grandparents number when my phone buzzed. Kaitlyn showed up on the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello Anna!" Growing up Kaitlyn always had a slight British accent but I've noticed lately that it sounds more American now.

"Hey Kaitlyn. What's up?"

"Would you like to come shopping with me and Amelia? The boys are having a gaming day." I hesitated. I didn't want to say no to her offer but I really did want to follow up on all these letters. My is sending my places and I want to learn more. I shook my head._ There's plenty of time for that later._

"Yeah sure I'll come." I said.

"Great! We'll be there in twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Amelia knocked on the door. Amelia is a smaller version of both Isaac and Kaitlyn. She had straight blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing dark jeans with black boots. She wore a purple long sleeved top with a green vest over it. She was wearing some makeup. A little too much to my liking if you ask me. Amelia is only nine years old but she's got some curves to her body which I was really jealous of. Me? I'm ordinary. I'm not drop dead gorgeous. Just simple unextraordinary Anna.<p>

"Hey Amy." I said. I shoved my feet into my chuck taylors and grabbed my bag.

"Hey Anna!" Amelia said. The two of us walked to the car where Kaitlyn was. I've seen pictures of Kaitlyn when she was my age and she was gorgeous. She still is. She has curves like her daughter. Even though she gave up fashion school in New York Kaitlyn was still incredibly stylish. Her blonde hair was tied up in ponytail. you could the sprinkle of freckles across her nose.

"Hey Kaitlyn." I said. We drove to the mall. We talked about school and whatnot. I'm not a big shopper. I hate trying things on because it just wastes time in the day. Usually if I see something I like I just buy it right there. Kaitlyn and Amelia are serious shoppers. They go through the aisles like they're hunting their prey. We came across a shoe store.

"These look nice!" I said with a smiled on my face. I held out some open toes flats. Amelia and Kaitlyn looked at each other.

"But..." Amelia started.

"Our toes..." Kaitlyn finished. I laughed. Kaitlyn believes that her second toe is big and ugly to show off to the world and she passed the same fear down to her daughter.

"Yep. Toe dismorphia." I said. Kaitlyn smiled.

"Exactly what your mom said to me." Kaitlyn said. We actually had lots of the next two hours. After we did clothes shopping we went to the bookstore. Amelia and I were browsing the aisles when I saw something that made me stop dead. It was a sign.

_Stay tuned! In three months the highly acclaimed author of An Imperial Affliction, Peter Van Houten will be releasing his newest book!_

My jaw dropped.

"OH MY GOD!" I practically shouted. Everyone in the bookstore turned to me and glared but I didn't care. Peter Van Houten is releasing a new book?!

"What? Anna? What's going on?" Kaityln asked. I pointed to the sign. Kaitlyn looked.

"Is that the douche face author?"

"What?"

"The author guy Hazel told me about. The author of her favorite book." I laughed.

"Yes yes it is!"

"I can't believe this he's releasing a new book." I said. I could feel the excitement bubbling inside of me. I wish my mom could have been here to see this. She would have wanted a sequel.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn and Amelia dropped me off and my grandparents house (my dad's parents) forty-five minutes later. I knocked on the door. I was still really thinking about Peter Van Houten and his new book. It's been nearly twenty one years since An Imperial Affliction. That's a really long time! Is he finally going to write a sequel to the book that's haunted me since I opened it. My Grandma said the same thing happened to my mom. She read the book over and over again and she was desperate for the answers. I wonder if she ever got them. But I couldn't think about Van Houten and his new book. It's only been about four weeks since I've seen him on the hill near my parents. I wonder if he felt bad about something? Maybe he had regrets. The door flew open and I jumped.<p>

"Anna!" My grandma hugged me tight.

"Hi Gram." I said, hugging her back. They invited me in for dinner and we sat at the table chatting about school and friends and how I was doing.

"Julie and Martha are dropping by in a few weeks so you'll be able to see the kids." Grandma said with a smile. I love Julie and Martha and their families. I don't get see them much so it'd be nice to spend some time with them. I finished eating.

"So grandma. I was wondering if I could talk to you guys about my dad." My grandparents expressions changed. I know it had been hard them to lose my dad. He was their only child. Martha and Julie had been from another marriage from my grandpa.

"Of course Anna. Ask away." I knew it was hard for them. I took a deep breath and held both of their hands and asked question. It took a long time but I didn't mind. I learned the my father had Osteosarcoma which is curable (unless you're in the unlucky 10% who relapse). My dad had a relapse after he'd met my mom. Before that he had gone to school like any other kid. Was a star basketball player. Before he'd met my mom he had dated another cancer patient named Caroline. They had been together for a year and half before she lost her battle against the brain tumor.

"There's not a day goes by that I don't miss having here." My grandma said as tears rolled down her cheeks. My grandpa held her hand and he sat there quietly.

"Thank go for your mom though." Grandpa said. I looked at him.

"She changed Gus. He loved her so much and that's all that really mattered to him. We are so thankful for Hazel." I smiled. My mom had done some pretty great things.

"Do you want to see his room?" My grandma asked.

"My dad's?" I asked. Grandma nodded.

"We've been in there a few times but... we just can't change anything." She said. I nodded, squeezed their hands and headed down to the basement. It was dark. I put my hand against the wall, searching for a light switch. I found one at the bottom of the staircase and I flipped it on. Hectic Glow poster and Max Mayhem video game posters cover the walls. There was a tv mounted on the wall with an un-touched video games system. The bookcase had a layer of dust. I blew it away. There were some broken basketball trophies lying on the top of the bookcase. I saw a copy of An Imperial Affliction on the bedside table. I sat on the bed and looked at around at the room that once belonged to Augustus Waters.

"I wonder if you're here." I whispered.

"In ghost form of course." I whispered with a smile on my face. I sat there quietly, thinking I'd get a reply. _Of course not._ I sighed.

"I'm glad you were my dad." I said. I stood up and walked back upstairs. I thanked my grandparents for letting me stay. I had called grandma to pick me up. Before I went out to the car I saw a picture on the wall. My grandparents still had these things they called encouragements around the house. Framed next to the stairs was a quote that read: _Things change and friends leave and life doesn't stop for anyone. _I smiled. I whispered

"Love you dad."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Things change and friends leave and life doesn't stop for anyone." The Perks of Being a Wallflower<strong>_

**Hope you all liked that chapter! Please comment and review. Your feedback means everything to me and this story:)**

**~Wallflower95**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 4:) Glad you're all liking it so far. I have quite a few fun chapters coming up and I can't wait to post all of them! oh and I just want to apologize for messing around with everyone's feels. I've been told my story is really sad. My little sister is reading TLI at the moment and she was on chapter 21 (when Hazel dies) and she looked up at me and said 'that was really really really sad!' so I apologize for all the sad parts but do not fret! this story is a lot more uplifting than TLI was ;)**

**enjoy this chapter!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>It's the weekend which usually means I can sleep in until all hours. I was pretty tired from school and following my mom's letters. Seems like my grandmother had other plans. A light was turned on and I felt someone jump onto the bed.<p>

"What the crap..." I groaned. The body moved. I threw the blanket over my head.

"Anna." I groaned again.

"Do you know what today is?" My grandma is super big on celebrating events. Even the small ones. She's done it since my mom. I guess some things just can't be let go. I groaned again.

"It's Saturday Grandma. That means sleep in and be lazy." Grandma laughed.

"No it's not." She said. I could practically hear her smile spreading across her face. I sighed, took off the blanket and sat up. I didn't want to start anything. I know that my grandma only does this because it's all for me. I smiled at her.

"What's today?" I asked.

"You forgot?" She asked. I thought about it. It wasn't anyone's birthday. It wasn't a holiday.

"No not at all." I said. Grandma smiled. I sighed.

"Okay maybe I did." I said.

"Aha knew she said." I laughed.

"Okay what is today?"

"Anna really? You don't remember?" I thought about it again. It's February 12th. February 12th. And then I realized.

"An Imperial Affliction came out today." I said. My grandma nodded. Exactly Twenty-seven years ago Peter Van Houten released his book An Imperial Affliction. A book that brought my parents together. A book that has so many unanswered questions. A book that means everything to me.

"Twenty-seven years already can you believe it?" My grandma said as she folded a sweater that was lying on the ground. I nodded. I threw off the covers and reached for some clothes.

"I'm going to get dressed." I said. Grandma nodded.

"Okay. I arranged to have lunch with your grandpa at your favourite restaurant."

"Okay." I said. She left the room. I waited for her footsteps to fade down the hallway and then I opened the box at the foot of my beds for my mom's 5th letter. I sat down and sighed.

_Anna,_

_Okay. Let's make a list shall we? You've been to the Literal Heart of Jesus, you've visited the previous home of the pedophilic swing set and learned more about your dad. Don't worry. I have some other places for you to visit._

_Today I felt you kick inside of an I am going to be absolutely honest with you. It REALLY friggin hurt. Either you're just painfully reminding me that you're in there or you're trying to get out early._

_I looked at my earlier letters to you and I realize now that I never explained the significance of the word 'Okay'._

_You see, before you uncle Isaac was with Kaitlyn (at least I hope they're still together) and before he got his sight taken away he had another girlfriend. Her name was Monica. They had this thing. 'Always'. Always was their thing. They would always be there for each other, they would always love each other. Always, always, always. That is until Monica dumped him before his surgery._

_That's when Augustus started our thing. He said to me 'Maybe okay will be our always'. We would always finish our phone calls with okay. Toasting to okay with champagne in Amsterdam. Saying I love you with okay. Ending it all with okay. That is the meaning of okay. Okay? Okay._

_Anyway, believe it or not AIA brought us together. We both wanted to discover the untold and unanswered question to the ending of An Imperial Affliction. Here is another place for you to visit. It's called Funky Bones. An art sculpture smack down in the middle of the park. You've probably heard of it. It's where Augustus told me he had used his wish to take us to Amsterdam to find out the ending of that damn book. I hope you can appreciate the artistic sculpture by climbing it._

_Okay?_

_Yours,_

_Hazel Grace_

Funky Bones. I've heard about it but never actually been there. I jumped up and threw on some clothes. Dark jeans, white and blue striped sweater and my purple converse. I ran a brush through my hair and looked at my reflection. _It'll do._

"Hey Grandma! I just need to step out for a moment. Can I borrow the car?" Sounded like Grandma was on the phone with someone. Probably work. She peeked out her head from the kitchen doorway and gave me a thumb's up. I grabbed the keys and my bag and headed for the car.

* * *

><p>It was pretty cold. There was much snow on the ground. A light layer. Mostly just frozen ground. I breathed out, seeing the vapor in the hair. I stuffed my gloved hands in my jacket pockets after I adjusted the turquoise toque on my head. Down the hill from me was the structure known as Funky Bones. Created by Atelier Van Lieshou, dutch. I smiled down at it and I walked down the hill. It was a chilly down so there wasn't the usual crowd of children jumping from bone to bone.<p>

I stood in front of it and placed my hand on a piece of the sculpture. I know that when my mom had been diagnosed her strength and movement had been limited due to the cancer. I can't imagine what had been like. To not be like other kids.

"Here's to you mom!" I said and I climbed up on the sculpture and hopped from one bone to the next. A warm feeling settled in my chest. A feeling of accomplishment and excitement. I spent a good solid half and hour jumping from bone to bone. I felt like my parents would have wanted me to do it. I laughed out loud at put my arms out at my side. Pretending I was flying to the next bone.

* * *

><p>I threw my bag onto the floor and I saw my reflection in the hallway mirror. I had been out for an hour jumping from bone to bone. My face and nose was red from the hour in the cold but I smiled anyway. It was for mom and dad. I took off my gloves, jacket and toque and sat in the living room. Sighing in relief as warmth slowly enter my body. Grandma came into the room.<p>

"Ready to go?" I sighed.

"Can we just get take out and read AIA here together?" I asked. Grandma smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

"Sure thing sweetie. I'll call gramps and ask him to get take out." Before she left I reached for her arm. She looked down at me. Without speaking I put my mom's letter in her hand. My mom read it over silently. Tears came into her eyes.

"I always wondered what she had written you." She whispered. Grandma sat beside me with the letter in her hands.

"What's her plan here?" I asked. Grandma smiled.

"She want you to know the story Anna." Grandma said. I nodded. I looked at the pictures on the mantle place above the fireplace. Pictures of my grandparents and my mom. Some before diagnosis and some during.

"Are there any pictures of my parents?" I asked. Grandma shook her head.

"I never got any. Maybe your mom left some for you or maybe Isaac and Kaitlyn?" I nodded. Grandma place the letter back in my hand. She looked me right in the eyes.

"I miss Hazel so much." She whispered. I stayed quiet. Grandma and Grandpa don't talk about my mom much. They would say things like 'You are so much like your mother' or 'That's what your mom would say'.

"She was everything to me." Grandma said.

"When she said she wanted to give up treatment in order to have you I didn't agree at first. I didn't want to lose Hazel. I just wanted her to..." My Grandma trailed off. Tears rolled down her cheek.

"But I realized that it was something she had to do and there was nothing I could say that would change her mind." She said softly. She put her hand against my cheek.

"I miss Hazel. There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss her but I realize she made that choice because she knew it was right. It didn't matter that no one agreed with her. It was the right thing to do." She rubbed my cheek.

"I was so proud of her. For who she was. She was truly amazing. And I am so glad I have you now." I smiled. Grandma hugged me tight.

"I love you Anna." She whispered.

"Love you too Grandma."

* * *

><p>After dinner and family reading I laid down in my bed in the dark. Looking up at the glow in the dark stars I had put up there a few weeks ago. Was I like my parents at all? My dad had been smart and funny and charming. My mom had been thoughtful and amazing. I wasn't anything like that. Why do people always say 'you are just like your mom' or just like your dad? I might be their daughter but I'm not sure I'm anything like them.<p>

_Stop stressing. You don't need to be like them to make them proud or anything. All you need is to know more about them. _I told myself. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. My lasts thoughts were of my mom and dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment and review please and thank you!:) Stay tuned for 5.<strong>

**~Wallflower95**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 5:) so I have some exciting news... I have just recently published my newest fanifc story called 'Here I Lie'. It's The Hunger Games told from Rue's pov. I've been working on the first chapter for a while so yeahh... if you guys get a chance please take a look at it! I would love to hear you feedback:) anyways, back to Anna's Infinity. Hope you like this one! Remember to comment and review.**

**Okay?**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>I decided to take a break from reading my mom's letters to focus a little more on school. Not like I was falling behind or anything... cause I'm not. I just need to figure out what I'm going to do with my life. See, the thing is I don't have a talent. Kylie has always been good at arguing with people and starting debates so I figure she'd be a pretty kick ass lawyer or a politician. My friend Robert would be awesome at being a surgeon or a dentist. Since poking the heck out of a frog in Bio10 I thought he'd be good at something like yanking teeth out of people's mouths or maybe poking at gross stuff in bodies.<p>

Me? Not good at anything. I'm not good at a talking to people like Grandma or Isaac. I can't make wigs like Kaitlyn. I'm not sure what I'm good at. My Socials teacher, Ms. Davies keeps going on and on about how we'll be in grade 12 next year and we better start picking out universities and deciding what we want our career to be. Tell me something. Do you know what kind of career you want to have for the rest of your life at the age of sixteen? I sure as hell don't. But of course adults think we have it all figured out. Yeah right.

"Did Davies give you another career lecture?" Kylie questioned me at lunch. I frowned.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you have you 'Someone just talked to me about my future' look on your face." I laughed and held my hands up.

"Okay Ky. You got me." I said.

"God I don't know why you stress about that stuff. Just ignore them." Kylie said. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't help it. It just freaks me out." I said. Kylie scoffed.

"How can you be so chill during that lecture?" I asked. Kylie smiled at me.

"I stay quiet. Tune out and smile." Kylie said as she shoved her tuna sandwich in her mouth. I stared at my untouched food on my tray. Maybe Kylie was right. Maybe I am over stressing the whole like I am over the whole 'am I like my parents' thing. I sighed and ate my lunch.

* * *

><p>My cell phone started singing the opened theme song to the Max Mayhem video game. I smiled as I walked down the steps from school. It meant Isaac was calling me. I reached into my bag and clicked my phone on.<p>

"Hello?" There was deep breathing on the other end. I smiled but contained my laughter.

"Hello?" I said again.

"Luke, I am you father." The voice said on the other end. I smiled.

"I'm sorry I believe you have the wrong number." I said with a British accent. There was laughter on the other end.

"Hey Anna."

"Hi Isaac. What's up?"

"Well the kids are over at some friend's house and Kaitlyn is having a girls night out. You want to do some gaming?" I laughed.

"Sure." I said.

"You got the car?" Grandpa was off on a business trip so I had his car for the week.

"Yep. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Awesome. I will not see you then." Isaac said sarcastically. I laughed again.

"See ya." I clicked the phone off, threw my bag into the back seat and drove away from school

* * *

><p>The thing that I love about Isaac is that he is still this huge kid. Grandma has told me he hasn't changed much since my mom met him which I really like. I don't like it when people change. It's just really weird. One year they're this awesome person that you have everything in common with. All your likes and dislikes and then the next year the person completely changes. It's frustrating. I like that Isaac in nearly in his forties and he's still playing video games. I opened the fron door to his house.<p>

"I'm an axe murderer coming in to behead you and steal all you food!" I called out as I stepped in the doorway.

"Ha ha very funny!" Isaac called out from the living room. I tossed my bag onto the floor and kicked off my shoes. Isaac was sitting on the couch. I jumped onto the couch next to him.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey Anna. How was school?" I rolled my eyes.

"Boring." I said. Isaac nodded.

"Understandable." He said.

"You know if school were a video games set in Max Mayhems world I'd totally be into it." I said. Isaac laughed.

"Then you wouldn't learn anything important." He pointed out.

"I'd learn how to kill pixelized terrorist and save fictional school children. Isn't that learning something?" Isaac smiled.

"Sadly to say... no it's not." Isaac said.

"Darn... and here I thought I had a promising career." I said. Isaac frowned.

"Is something up?" He asked. I sighed.

"It's just... my teacher Ms. Davies keeps asking what we want as our careers. How on earth are we supposed to know what we want to do for the rest of our lives at the age of sixteen?" I asked. Isaac shrugged.

"You honestly don't." Isaac said.

"I sure as heck didn't know what I wanted. I was too busy learning to be blind and getting over a broken heart." Isaac said. I nodded.

"Monica?" I asked. Isaac nodded.

"But who cares? I have Kaitlyn now and she's the best thing that ever happened to me." Isaac said with a smile on his face. I smiled as well. When they talked about each other like that it made me happy. It sometimes made me wonder if my parents had been like that.

"Anyway I don't really want to talk about school." I said. Isaac nodded.

"Sure thing kiddo."

We played The Price of Blood for a good hour and a half. Whenever we got bored with the mission Isaac and I would always like to goof around with the video game system.

"Take a dump on the wall." I said.

"Take a shit on the wall." Isaac said.

I do not under-

"Take a freaking gigantic large stinking pile of shit on the wall!"

I do not-

"Make sweet love to the wall."

"Marry the wall."

I do not-

By then we were rolling around, laughing our heads off. When we finished laughing we'd just start all over again. It was an endless cycle. Finally, my stomach was sore from all the laughter. I wiped tears away from my eyes and rubbed my sore stomach.

"God I used to this with your mom. It would entertain us to no end." Isaac said. I sighed and looked right at Isaac.

"Do you miss them? Mom and dad?" Isaac sighed and turned his head towards me.

"More than you will ever know."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Anna,<em>

_Don't worry. I'm still sending you places and everything. I just thought I'd give you a bit of a break. Just sit down, relax and watch this movie. V for Vendetta. It's a Natalie Portman movie. When Augustus first saw me he compared my pixie cut and puffy medicated cheek look to the mid 2000's Natalie Portman look. It was the first thing we did together. I wasn't a big fan of the movie because well... it's kind of a boy movie. But never the less maybe you will appreciate more than I did._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I smiled. That was the first time she signed off as Mom. I opened up the DVD case and put into my computer. I had seen pictures of my mom. Other than the puffy cheeks she kinda did look like mid 2000's Natalie Portman. It wasn't a bad movie. Just Natalie Portman's character being the pretty kick ass girl who falls for some guy who saves her. Can't believe mom didn't like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment and review please and thank you! And remember to check out my new Hunger Games fanfic called Here I Lie! Thanks guys! will update soon:)<strong>

**~Wallflower95**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I have some news. BIG NEWS. I just posted the second chapter to my newest story called ****'Here I Lie'. It's a Hunger Games story set during the first book and it's all told from Rue's POV. Check it out! I'm also in the works of yet another tfios fanfic. I am sure you guys will love it. It's going to be a surprise though! If you follow and favorite me as an author you'll get the notification when I've posted the story. All I will tell you about this new story is that you'll definitely see more from our favourite crooked smiled metaphor smoking Augustus Waters;) would anyone be interested?**

**Hope you all like this chapter! Please comment and review:)**

**Okay?**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>"Hello? Anna? Earth to Anna?" I shook myself awake. My grandmother was waving her hand in front of my face. I sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast with Grandma. Grandpa was still away on business. I blinked and smiled at my grandma.<p>

"Sorry Grams. Just tired I guess." My grandma frowned but seemed to accept my excuses. Grandma was droning on and about her this family she had to talk to the other day about the struggles of cancer. I looked at her and nodded every once in a while to make it look like I was listening. I wasn't being rude or anything. My mind was just somewhere else at the moment. Thinking about those letters. The 7th letter was tucked neatly into my school back in my bag. Unopened and unread. My hand were itching to open it but I sat there patiently listening to my grandmother. I glanced at the clock.

"I better head to school grandma." I kissed her on the head.

"Bye grandma!" I called. I grabbed my bag and the car keys and I was out the door.

* * *

><p>I was impatient for free period. Luckily Kylie and I didn't have this class together so I could watch the minutes tick away in peace. I love Kylie. She's my best friend but sometimes I need some space. When the clock finally struck 12pm I grabbed my bag and shot out of the room. I had my lunch packed in a bag and my mom's letter in my other hand. I headed outside where I knew no one would be. I sat down at a bench and opened the letter.<p>

_My dearest infinity,_

_I must ask now that you go too Funky Bones and finish reading this letter for it is there that Augustus Waters revealed his wish to me._

My heart was pounding. A wish. She said that my dad told her his wish there. I knew what she was talking about. I bit my lip and looked at my watch. Funky bones wasn't far from my school. I could easily make it there and back in the next forty-five minutes. I grabbed my lunch and folded the letter and put in my pocket. I knew what she was talking about. So why was I almost ditching school to go too a sculpture in a park? Because my mom asked me to.

Ten minutes later I parked in the parking lot. It was quiet and empty. It kinda looked like a ghost down. I shut the car door and headed down the hill towards Funky Bones. I sat on the sculpture and started reading the letter.

_Now that you are at Funky Bones here is what I would like you to do. I want you to go too Amsterdam. The city of sin but in sin most people find freedom. The place where I fell in love with Augustus Waters. It's beautiful there. I am sure you will love it! And hopefully the things I have left you are still there._

_Take someone to go with you. It can be anyone and do not open the 8th letter until you are on the plane heading towards Amsterdam. Who knows? You might see Peter Van Houten there and finally get the answers you've been waiting for. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Holy shit."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." Grandma said as she read over the letter mom had written me. Her eyes opened up wider as she scanned the rest. She sat down slowly on the couch and put her hand to her lip.<p>

"She wants you to go too Amsterdam." Grandma said. I nodded. Grandma folded up the letter and handed it back to me. Grandma smiled at me sadly.

"I don't know how to tell you this sweetie..." I nodded.

"There's no money to go." I said. Grandma nodded. I sighed and leaned back on the couch. Looking up at the ceiling. Grandma sat down next to me and stroke my messy hair out of my eyes.

"I remember going through something like this with your mom." I turned towards my grandma.

"She was so desperate to go. To discover the answers before time ran out." Grandma said sadly as she thought about those moments with her daughter. She had a far away look in her eyes. I took my Grandma's hand.

"It's okay grandma." I whispered. She hugged me tight. But it wasn't okay. Deep down I wanted to go too Amsterdam. I had to go. For my mom.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my room reading AIA again. My compute was playing my Hectic Glow playlist. My head bobbed to the music as I read. I heard the doorbell ring and my grandma go too answer it. It's only been four days since I opened the 7th letter from mom. Since then I just stayed quiet. Trying hard not to look to sad in front of grandma. There was a knock at the door and I looked up.<p>

"Anna, your grandparents are here to see you." My other grandparents were standing there. I smiled and hugged each of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Not in a rude way of course.

"Well we were in the neighborhood and we thought we'd drop by and see how you're doing." Grandma said as she kissed the top of my head. My Grandpa ruffled my hair.

"How's school going?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Same old same old Gramps." I said with a smile. I squinted at them.

"You didn't just come to say hi to me did you?" I questioned them. They looked at each other and then back at me.

"You Grandma called us." Grandma said.

"Told us about your mom's letters." I nodded.

"We know your mom wanted to send you to Amsterdam like she did with Augustus." Grandma said.

"We want you too go. To Amsterdam." Grandpa said. I smiled sadly.

"I can't afford to go though." I said. They looked at each other again.

"We want to send you. We will pay for your trip." Grandpa said. I stared at them in shock.

"But-"

"No buts Anna." Grandma said.

"We want you to go. Your mom would want you to go and so would your dad." She said.

"We owe your mom. For what she did for Augustus. And you're our granddaughter. We want you to be happy." Grandma said as she stroked my cheek. I smiled and threw my arms around the two of them and hugged them tight.

"Thank you so much!" They both laughed and hugged me back.

* * *

><p>"You lucky jerk." Kylie said as she rolled around on my bed. I laughed at her.<p>

"I'll be gone for about a week." I said.

"Oh know. You're just the lucky girl who get to go away while her best friend has to suffer in school!" Kylie exclaimed. I laughed at her.

"Can't believe your mom is sending you to freaking Amsterdam." I smiled at her.

"I did invite you to come." I pointed out.

"Yeah well too bad I'm lacking in some classes and my mom believe I have to study harder in order to function in life." Kylie said. I laughed and sat down on the bed.

"So have you learned lots about your mom and dad?" I pursed my lips. And then an idea hit me. I walked up to the white board mounted on my wall and I drew three circles that overlapped in the middle.

"What are you doing?" Kylie questioned. I wrote three names in each circle.

"This." I said, pointing to my drawing.

"Is the Venn Diagram." I said proudly. Kylie nodded.

"I have no idea what that is." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"You see, the Venn Diagram is a set diagram that shows all possible relations between a set of figures." I pointed to the center of each circle.

In the middle of each circle you put the difference each subject has and in the middle..." I pointed to the circle overlapping in the middle.

"Is where you put their similarities." I said. Kylie nodded.

"Still don't get it but go on."

"So, my dad was from the sound of it very confident." In the circle with my dad's name I wrote the word.

"My mom was smart." I wrote the word in my mom's circle.

"And I am..."

"Weird." Kylie said.

"Thanks Ky."

"Don't mention it."

"I'm... plain." I wrote the word in my circle.

"From the sound of it you guys like the same band and the same book." Kylie pointed out. I wrote that in the center of the three circles. When I was finally done with the diagram and sat back on the couch and looked at it with Kylie.

"Huh." She said. I turned my head to look at if from a different angle.

"Looks like your take after your parents after all." Kylie said. I nodded.

"Who knew." I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>"Amsterdam?" Grandpa said as he chewed his food. Kylie had gone home and I now sat at the kitchen table eating dinner with grandma and grandpa. It was on three days since my other grandparents offered to send me to Amsterdam. Grandpa just got back earlier this afternoon and I just finished explaining mom's letter to him.<p>

"Hazel wanted you to go too Amsterdam?" I nodded.

"Apparently she left me something there." He nodded.

"But who will go with you?" That's the part where I got stuck. All my grandparents either had work or were not really into travelling. I couldn't go all the way to Amsterdam on my own. It could be a whole 'Taken' situation. I've seen all three of the Taken movies and there is no way I'm going to end up like that. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll think of someone." I said.

"Why not Kaitlyn?" Grandma suggested.

"She want that time Hazel went for a second time. I'd say Isaac but... you know." Grandma said. I could just imagine me and Isaac navigating through Amsterdam together. What a duo we'd be. I smiled.

"Yeah maybe Kaitlyn." I said.

"You should go by and ask her tomorrow. I'm sure she'd love to take you." Grandma said. I smiled and continued to eat. I could not believe. My mother was sending me to Amsterdam!

* * *

><p><strong>Amsterdam one last time! What will Anna find there? Do you guys remember what Hazel left for Anna? oh and before I sign off... To: Lucy! The Price of Blood is a new video game because when you think about it's about 16 years later since Hazel died and Hazel passed away about 2013 so it's the year 2029 for Anna. Haha I know right! Small difference between the books and movie annoy me so much! It's a little problem I have ;)<strong>

**To: pitbuls xox 3 thanks so much for the amazing words and no i dont think putbulls are scary animals at all! and my favorite story I've written so far? Hmmm hard one... I think for me it's between Anna's Infinity and Convergent. The two are so different. One is humor and some drama and romance while the other is intense and action packed. it's definitely between those two:)**

**And to a special shout out to butterknifebitch: I hope you find a copy of tfios movie soon! and i love the new name;) thanks so much for you continuous support you are absolutely amazing!:)**

**Hope you all liked that chapter:) please comment and review. Thank you muchly and see ya at chapter 7 and thank you all for your amazing words. You are all incredible!:)**

**~Wallflower95**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! If you are Canadian then HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Hope everyone has a delicious dinner:) Now, to answer your questions.**

**To Lucy: Yes I have read the Maze Runner series and it was so good! I really want to see the movie. You live in Indianapolis?! That's so cool:)**

**To butterknifebitch: I'm going to call my new tfios fanfic 'The Fault in His Stars'. I am currently in the process of writing it but I think I'll publish after I finish one of my other fanfics because I'm writing five stories at the moment. Don't get me wrong I absolutely LOVE writing all my stories but I think I'm just too busy for a sixth one right now. My goal is to finish at least one story and then I can publish my new tfios fanfic:)**

**To pitbull xox 3: I would definitely recommend reading Fault in Our Stars... it will change your life forever! :)**

**To Dess4ever: Like I sat to butterknifebitch probably and hopefully in the next month or so to post my new tfios story. I'm in the process of writing it right now and I am so happy with it but writing 6 stories at a time would be pretty hectic. I figure I'll try and finish my Phoenix story or my Doctor Who story and then I'll release my next tfios story:)**

**So yes the big news is I am in the process of writing 'The Fault in His Stars' which will be my newest Fault in Our Stars fanfic. It's looking pretty great so far and I am so excited to share it with you guys! Unfortunately though I am super busy writing the five stories at the moment plus working all the time. I'm afraid if I start another story on top of all my other stories I won't be able to update as often as I do now. So I'm going to wait until I finish one or two of my stories and then I shall publish 'The Fault in His Stars'. I hope you guys understand my reasons!:)**

**I'm also thinking of co-writing a story with my sister (birdywings author of 'Crossing The Skies, A Winter's Promise, A Winter's Spell, Wings). Not telling you what we'll be writing but we're super excited to work together and we hope to get support:) and if you guys are Jack and Elsa fans, Fangirl fans or Eleanor & Park fans you should check out my sister's stories! search birdywings. She's a great author you guys you will not regret reading her stories!:)**

**Okay, that's all for now. Seriously that was the longest authors note I've ever written! I will not take anymore of you reading time. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Okay?**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door of the Tanner residence. I adjusted my turquoise toque on my head. I was wearing dark skinny jeans, black boots and my purple winter jacket. I had shoved my cold hands into the deep pockets of my jacket. My legs were shivering from the cold hair. I heard someone inside walking towards the door. It sounded like a slow and noisy walk. Something banged against the door. I smiled and the door opened.<p>

"Hello whoever you are." Isaac said. I laughed.

"Hey Isaac." I said happily as I stepped inside.

"Anna!" Isaac said, sounding surprised.

"Grandma didn't tell you I was coming to ask Kaitlyn an important question?" Isaac shook his head.

"Ahh well I am."

"Kailtyn just went to pick up the twins. She should be back in twenty minutes or so." Isaac said.

"Okay." I took off my hat and jacket and placed them on the hook in the front hallway."

"Want some tea?" Isaac offered.

"Sure." I said. I followed Isaac into the kitchen. Isaac has been blind since he was seventeen. He's only thirty-four. When I was younger I had always been curious about those big chunky glasses on his head. Now that I'm older I'm just fascinated by how he moves and functions in life. I couldn't imagine not being able to see. I didn't know how Isaac did it. Kaitlyn once told me that Isaac came close to getting a surgery done that would give his sight back but he decided to turn it down. I've always admired Isaac. No matter how much crap life handed he still managed to pull through it. I sometimes think that Kaitlyn is a huge part of it all. Her helping Isaac get through anything. Of course Isaac denies it but I know it's true.

"Green tea?" Isaac asked as he had his hand in the cupboard.

"Yes please." I watched as Isaac successfully pulled out the green tea. I clapped and Isaac took a bow.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Isaac said. I laughed.

"So, what's the big question you have for Kaitlyn?" I sighed.

"Well, I've read mom's letters." I said. Isaac nodded, listening intently.

"And in the recent one she told me to go too Amsterdam and take someone with me." I said. Isaac nodded.

"Well I figure she would have sent you eventually. We did leave some things for you there." Isaac said. I stared at him.

"You were there when she left her presents there?!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I was." Isaac said with a smile.

"What did she leave me?" I asked. Isaac smiled.

"No spoilers kid." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Worth a shot." I said.

"So you want Kaitlyn to go with you."

"Yep."

"I'm too boring for you aren't I?" I hesitated.

"Not at all. It's just that... well..." Isaac held his hand up.

"I'm blind. Go on. Say it."

"Well you are blind." I pointed out. Isaac laughed.

"You are just like your parents! They were never afraid to point out my disability." Isaac said.

"Well you have to laugh at yourself once in a while." I said.

"Very true." We both heard the front door open and two kids dashed into the kitchen. I smiled as Amelia and Max tackled their dad for a hug. They laughed and told him about their day at school. My heart suddenly ached for that same moment with my dad. To be able to give him a hug and tell him about my boring day at school. I shook the feeling away as Kaitlyn entered the room.

"Hey Anna." She said. She kissed Isaac and turned towards me.

"What brings you over?" She asked.

"Well, my mom's letter." I said.

"Ahh." She said with a smile on her face.

"Kids go wash up and do your homework." Max groaned.

"Aww mom." They both said. Kaitlyn smiled and the two of them.

"March." She said. Both Amelia and Max left.

"So, you read her letter about sending you too Amsterdam?"

"Am I the only one who didn't know about this?" Isaac laughed.

"Well of course it's your surprise." He said. Kaitlyn elbowed him.

"And you're looking for someone to go with you." She said.

"Exactly." I said.

"Can you take me too Amsterdam Kaitlyn?" I asked. Kaitlyn smiled.

"I told your mom I'd be the one to take you." She said. Isaac turned to her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When she wrote that exact letter sending Anna too Amsterdam you dork." Kaitlyn said. I smiled. I've always loved Kaitlyn and Isaac's relationship. They are completely different people. Kaitlyn is loud, talkative, upfront and says what she thinks. Isaac is more sensitive, humorous, sweet and romantic with Kaitlyn. They fight constantly but I could not imagine those two apart. They were meant for each other.

"Okay then." Isaac said. Kaitlyn turned back to me.

"Well, we'd probably be there for about a week. We'd need someone to come and make sure the twins go too school." Kaitlyn said.

"How about your parents?" Isaac said.

"They left for their cruise two days ago." Kaitlyn said.

"Your mom?"

"Nahh she's busy with work 24/7." Isaac said.

"Oh how about Graham. He loves the kids!" Kaitlyn said. Isaac nodded.

"Yeah it's been a while to. I'm sure he'd love to bring Abigail, Hannah, David and Jack over as well." They were talking about Isaac's younger brother, Graham and his family. I've met him and his family plenty of times. Their youngest, Jack is the same age as Amelia and Max. David is my age and their oldest Hannah is eighteen now. They live in the next town over.

"I'll give him a call." Isaac said, leaving me and Kaitlyn alone in the kitchen.

"I can't believe my mom is sending me to Amsterdam." I said. Kaitlyn smiled.

"Well Hazel thought you'd need to experience it." She said. I shook my head.

"It's just... why did she do all of this?" I asked. Kaitlyn smiled.

"We do some crazy things for the people we love." She said to me.

* * *

><p>The next day Kaitlyn had come over to talk to my Grandmother about our trip. We were leaving the very next week! We would stay in Amsterdam for exactly one week. See all the sights and museums. Explore and follow my mom's letters. My Grandmother insisted on going through my room to decided what I should take for the trip.<p>

"It's probably going to be cold their so bring pants and a jacket." Grandma said as she picked through my closet. She pulled out the blue flowy Forever 21 dress that I had gotten for my birthday. The one my mom had worn in Amsterdam.

"Well you have to take this." Grandma said. I nodded with a smile on my face.

I was so excited. Next week I would be in Amsterdam!

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. Will try and update again this week. Again Happy Thanksgiving to all fellow Canadians out there. I hope you all have a wonderful day:)<strong>

**Okay?**

**~Wallflower95**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amsterdam guys! Round 3:) Now, to answering some questions!**

**To pitbull xox 3: I am so sorry I missed answering your last few questions! I'll make it up to you right now:) So, Doctor Who is a British tv show about a time travelling alien. I absolutely love the show!:) you should try watching it! To sign up for a fanfiction account all you have to do is click on the sign up button at the top right of the page, put down some of your info and then you are free to write fanfic whenever you want! I totally recommend it. Writing fanfic is now a big hobby for me:) yea i love once upon a time! i like elsa on the show but im not a big fan of anna. I wish they had more on rumplestiltskin and belle! i love those two.**

**To iloveplatypus: oh anna is gonna have a guy alright but it won't be David (Graham's son)**

**enjoy the chapter!**

**okay?**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>My room light turned on at 5am on the day I was leaving for Amsterdam. My grandmother waltzed in with a ridiculous grin on her face. I groaned and threw the blanket over my face. Our plane doesn't leave until 6:55 tonight. Grandma might be getting AM and PM mixed up.<p>

"AMSTER-"

"GRANDMA."

"Yes?"

"It's five am in the freaking morning." I said.

"Yes... and your point is?"

"The plane doesn't leave until 6:55pm. Tonight." I said. My grandmother blinked.

"I must have read the time wrong." I nodded.

"Alright. I'm going back too bed." I nodded.

"You do that." I said. A grabbed my stuffed bear called Bluie which once belonged to my mother and I clutched it to my chest and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn came around at 1pm with the kids and Isaac. We had a big family lunch. I played The Price of Blood with Max and Amelia and then Grandpa came into the room. He looked a little sad. He's pretty emotional my Grandpa. He cried during my graduation from Elementary school to high school. Yeah he's pretty emotional.<p>

"Time to go Anna." Everyone came with us to the airport. When we got there Isaac and Kaitlyn stood a bit away from everyone else to say their own goodbyes. I like watching them together because I sometimes wonder if my parents were like that with each other. Then Kaitlyn bent down and hugged the twins until their eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their heads. Kaitlyn hugged both my grandparents.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her." She said to them.

"We know you will." Grandpa said with a smile. Amelia and Max hugged.

"Get us some souvenirs." Amelia said.

"Or better yet get us some dutch chocolate." Max said with a huge smile on his face. I ruffled his hair. Isaac hugged me.

"Watch out for Kaitlyn. She's crazy." Isaac whispered.

"I heard that." Kaitlyn said. Then it was Grandma and Grandpa. My Grandpa looked close to tears.

"It's only for a week Grandpa." I said. He nodded and pulled me in for a hug. He rubbed my like he used to do when I was little.

"I love you so much." He whispered. I sighed and hugged him back.

"I love you to Grandpa." I whispered. I felt close to tears myself but I'm not much of a crier so I shook myself a little to get rid of the feeling. My Grandma smiled and hugged me tight.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." I hugged her tight.

"I love love love you." I said. She laughed.

"I love love love you as well." Finally after about 10 minutes of goodbyes, our flight was called to the gate. I waved goodbye and dragged my suitcase behind me, following Kaitlyn to the gate. I looked back one last time to see my family still there, all them with smiles on their faces and waving their hands towards me. I smiled and waved back one more time.

* * *

><p>I won't go over much of the flight details because let's face it, flights are boring. I did however open the 8th letter from my mom. Kaitlyn was asleep next to me with earbuds in her ears. I opened it as quietly as I could.<p>

_My little infinity,_

_Now that you are on your way to Amsterdam I must tell you a few things. Amsterdam is the place where I found out that my all time favorite author was actually a drunken who had his faults, I kissed Augustus Waters and fell in love with him and it's also the place where we... you know. Made you? I guess if that's how you want to put it. Don't worry the details are for me and me alone to know. Anyway, the point is a lot of things happened there for me. Time with Augustus and going there with Kaitlyn and Isaac._

_You're probably wondering what I've left for you in Amsterdam. Patience little grasshopper! The flight is a long one and by the time your off the plane you will be __exhausted. Just sit back, relax and The 300. A gruesome and yet another boyish movie I was forced to watch with Gus._

_Read the next letter when you are in Amsterdam and you are all rested up._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Yeah Grandma said that mom had told her I was kinda made in Amsterdam. I smiled and slipped the letter into my pocket. I didn't know how many letters I would have to read in Amsterdam so I brought the remaining letters and wrapped them in a rubber band and kept them in my backpack. I searched for through the movies. It was a complete long shot that they would have The 300 on here. First, it's 2029. There a are millions of movies out there. And then I saw it in the search bar. I laughed.

"No way." I muttered. I turned the movie and and watched the whole thing. It really was gruesome and violent. How could dad ever think mom would like it?

* * *

><p>Well, mom wasn't kidding. The jet lag hit me and Kaitlyn like a ton of bricks. On the taxi ride over, Kaitlyn was speaking to the cab driver about the location of our hotel while I stared at the beautiful city outside. The sky was dark in some ares and grey in others but there was know rain. I could hear the wind outside. There were a few boats outside in the canal. People walked along the street. Markets were busy. The city was awake. I smiled. I wonder if it was the same as when my parents were here.<p>

As soon as we reached our hotel we passed out for a few hours. I woke up first and took a long hot shower. When I got out Kaitlyn was sitting on the bed looking at a map.

"So, what shall we do today?" She asked. I reached into my bag and pulled out my mom's 9th letter.

"Let's find out." I opened it and read it out loud.

_Anna,_

_Welcome to the city of sin and freedom! Home of the world's greatest food and champagne (something you are required to have). Take it easy for your first day. I'm sure you have some time there. For dinner go too Oranjee. I went there my first time in Amsterdam with Gus and Kaitlyn and Isaac went there the second time I went. The champagne is amazing. No joke. The bubbles pop and melt in your mouth and it's like tasting the stars and the food is heavenly. Have fun and enjoy it!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Kaitlyn smiled. It's 3pm in the afternoon.

"Dinner it is. You should wear your mom's dress." Kaitlyn said and then she left for the washroom. I opened my suitcase and on the top folded neatly was the blue dress that once belonged to my mom.

* * *

><p>Walking down the street towards Oranjee with Kaitlyn, all dressed up for the night it made me feel a little older. I had brushed my messy hair so it looked somewhat nice. I wore black leggings, black boots, my mom's blue dress and a black blazer. Kaitlyn was dressed in a knew high purple short sleeved dress with black high heeled boots and a leather jacket.<p>

"God I'm feeling nostalgic now." Kaitlyn sighed. I looked at her.

"Are you remembering the time you came here with Isaac?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I guess this is where I was starting to fall in love with him. Although I didn't want to admit because at first I despised him." She said.

"You know I don't really believe in love at first sight. Maybe it's real for some people like it was for Gus and Hazel. I guess it's just different for everyone."

"You didn't know my dad huh?" Kaitlyn shook her head.

"I know about him from Hazel and Isaac and I heard stories about him from school but that's all." I spotted Oranjee. A waiter was standing at the front door greeting guests.

"Reservation for Tanner." Kaitlyn said. The young waiter smiled and lead us indoors. Inside was incredible. Lights hung on the ceiling make the place shine. The waiter lead us to a table for two.

"Thank you." Kaitlyn said as we sat down. We both looked at the menu. Luckily they had plenty of vegetarian options. Something about meat I just couldn't stomach. Kaitlyn on the other hand is a total carnivore. A young blonde waitress appeared by our table with a flute of champagne.

"Good evening my friends." She said with a dutch accent. She put two glasses on the table and poured champagne into both.

"The champagne is our gift. Would you like to select you own meal or would you like the chef's choice?" She asked.

"I'll have the chef's choice." Kaitlyn said.

"I'll have the same but uh I'm vegetarian." The waitress smiled.

"That is not a problem." She said. I looked at the glass of champagne. I've never had alcohol before. I wasn't the type of teenager who went to parties and drank and did all sorts of crazy stuff. Kaitlyn picked up her glass.

"To quote Hazel. Okay?" I laughed and put my glass against her.

"Okay." I sipped the champagne. It was like... an explosion in my mouth. It popped and melted on my tongue.

"Oh my god that is so good." I said. Kaitlyn nodded.

"Don't tell your grandparents about the underage drinking." Kaitlyn said with a smile on her face. I winked.

"It's between you and me." Our food arrived soon after and my mom was right. It was heavenly. The appetizer was a lobster and prawn risotto, then it was something called BamiGoreng and then for dessert it was Bitterballen. I groaned.

"I think I have a food baby." I said, patting my stomach. Kaitlyn laughed.

"God I have never been so full in my life." She said. The waitress arrived.

"Your meal has been payed for." She said. I frowned.

"But I haven't paid for it yet." Kaitlyn said.

"The gentleman in the corner has paid for your meal." The waitress gestured to the corner. Tucked away at a table all by himself was a man. Late fifties or early sixties maybe. Short brown hair with plenty of grey in it. Glasses and a dark blue suit. Clean shaven and sober. My jaw dropped. It was Peter Van Houten.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment and review guys!:) oh and I've been hard at work on writing up my upcoming new tfios fanfic called 'The Fault in His Stars'. I am dying to share it with you guys but alas I must wait until I finish one of my other stories:( thanks for reading and see you next chapter!<strong>

**~Wallflower95**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone:) Thank you all so much for reviewing and comment. All you support is appreciated!:) So what will Anna find out from Van Houten? Read to find out! Hope you like the chapter:) let me know what you think.**

**Okay?**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>"Is that-?" Kaitlyn started. But I didn't reply. I stood and walked towards Van Houten's table. He was just sitting there with a glass in his hand and a smug smile on his face.<p>

"Anna!" Kaitlyn said. I ignored her call. I sat down across from Peter. He smiled at me.

"To what do owe the pleasure of your company Miss Lancaster?" He said.

"Cut the crap Van Houten. What do you want?"

"Can't an old man buy a meal for some strangers out of the kindness of his heart?" I looked at him suspiciously. He smiled at me and kept drinking from his glass.

"Drinking away your sorrows?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Water is a fine beverage." He said.

"I do hope you enjoy your time here in Amsterdam. I am sure Hazel would have wanted that." I opened my mouth to say something but Van Houten held up his hand and that silenced me.

"Maybe drop by my home tomorrow. We can have a chat. I am sure you have questions." Van Houten stood up and fixed his jacket.

"You can find me at this address." He handed me a piece of paper with his home address on it.

"Good night Miss Lancaster." And he walked away. I stared after him. Kaitlyn came to my side.

"What did he want?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know but I am going to find out."

* * *

><p>I stayed up most of the night thinking of what questions I could possibly want answered by Peter Van Houten. Was he referring to An Imperial Affliction? Of course I wanted answers to that book but he wouldn't give those up. He never told my parents so why would answer them for me? Was it about my parents? About what my mom left for me here in Amsterdam?<p>

I woke and got dressed early. Kaitlyn stirred in her sleep.

"You're going to see him aren't you?" She mumbled.

"Yes." Kaitlyn groaned and then threw the cover off.

"You don't have to come. I'm fine with going on my own." I said.

"I'm not letting my best friend's sixteen year old daughter go out on her own in a city she doesn't know." I smiled. Once we had gotten dressed and eaten breakfast we headed down to Van Houten's place. Turns out it wasn't too far from our hotel. Just a few blocks down. Once we were outside his door I sucked in a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was opened by a young guy. My age or maybe a year older. He had dark black hair and stormy grey eyes. He was taller than me and pretty muscular. He was gorgeous. My jaw almost dropped. I was at a loss for words. He looked at both of us.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a slight dutch accent.

"I- I- uhh..." Wow. Real intelligent. I wanted to slap myself.

"Does Peter Van Houten live here?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Ah you have come to see Peter." The boy smiled. I nodded.

"Come in." He stepped aside so we could enter. It was spacious town house. The walls were a pale blue. Picture hung on the wall. There was a picture of Van Houten and woman. In between was a small smiling girl with a bald head and cannula in her nostrils. I was painfully reminded of my mom.

"Who is that?" I asked. Pointing to the girl.

"My daughter." Peter Van Houten slowly walked down the stairs. He was wearing leather shoes, tan coloured pants and a blue button down shirt. He looked at the picture sadly.

"Her name was Anna. She died of Leukaemia when she was eight." My heart was pounding in my chest.

"Anna?"

"Yes. Like An Imperial Affliction." He said. Peter looked at me.

"Like you." He said. He looked me up and down.

"You remind me of her." He said.

"I remind people of a lot of people."

"No. You remind me of Hazel." I closed my mouth. The boy looked back and forth between me and Van Houten. Kaitlyn stayed quiet.

"Where are my manners? This is my assistant, Liam." The boy held out his hand and I shook it. His and was warm and big, it almost enveloped my own hand. I smiled at him.

"I'm Anna. Anna Haven Lancaster." I said.

"A pretty name." Liam said. Kaitlyn shook his hand.

"What is your ex-assistant up to?" Kaitlyn asked. Peter lead us into the kitchen.

"Ahh you mean Lidewij? She is living in Paris now with her husband and children. Seems to be very happy and has now moved on." Peter said. He gestured for us to sit down.

"You have heard of my new book yes?" I nodded.

"What's it about?" I asked. Peter smiled.

"You will find out soon enough." He said.

"Is it a sequel to An Imperial Affliction?" I asked, getting my hopes. Van Houten smiled.

"Something like that." He said.

"So, why are we here?" I asked.

"I was curious. When I saw you in the restaurant I saw young Hazel. You are very much like her you know." I frowned.

"So that's all you wanted to do? To meet me?" I said.

"Well and something else." He said. He pulled an envelope out of his pants pocket. It had my name on it and it was in my mom's handwriting. I reached for it but he pulled it away.

"She said to give it to you on the day you leave Amsterdam." He said.

"What is?" I asked.

"A gift from your mother." Peter said.

"Why ask me to come here and see something my mom left me and not even give it to me." Peter smiled.

"Your mother gave me specific instructions."

"Now, I am sure you can be a good girl and wait patiently until the end of the week. For now, I am sure you have another letter to open." I sighed and pulled out my mom's next letter. I saw Peter eyeing it. I read it.

_Dear Anna,_

_One of the worst things I had to do was leave you. I didn't want to do it but I knew the only way you could be in this world was for me to leave it. It was my greatest sacrifice. I am so sorry I had to leave. I just want to be remembered by you. _

_The Rijksmuseum has many works of art there. Maybe you'll find something you'll like there. A little something that you can remember us by. And while you're at it maybe take a walk on a few bridges. Maybe you'll find a little memento there._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"She's sending me to a museum." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Oh yeah I remember that."

"Well come on then." I jumped off the seat.

"I'm actually going to stay here and talk to Van Houten here." Kaitlyn said.

"What?" I said.

"You go ahead." Kaitlyn said. I stared at her.

"Liam can go with you." Van Houten said. I looked at Liam and Liam looked at me.

"Mr. Van Houten-?"

"Go on Liam. Go have some fun." Van Houten said with a smile. Liam broke out in a small smile.

"Shall we?" He asked me. I lead the way out of the house. Once we were outside I realized I had no idea where we had to go in order to get to the museum and also I was with a complete stranger. Liam appeared at my side. I folded up my arms.

"I am sorry you are stuck with me." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just go." I said.

"Lead the way?" He nodded. I couldn't help but admire his good looks. I mean he was really hot and I rarely ever talk or think about guys like this. Kylie always thought I had a problem.

"So, what is your story Anna Haven?" Liam asked. I frowned at him.

"It's just Anna." I said. He smiled at me.

"Okay, just Anna."

"Well, I am following a bunch of letters my late mother left for me." I said.

"And what is your story Liam?" I asked.

"Assistant to the great Peter Van Houten the author of An Imperial Affliction." He said.

"You read it?" I asked. He nodded.

"Such an honest and touching story." He said.

"You don't have a heavy Dutch accent." I said.

"I was not raised here. I come to visit my father for spring break. I live with my mother in Ohio." He said.

"Not far from I am." I said.

"Really?" I nodded.

"I live in Indianapolis." I said.

"Hmm interesting." He said.

"What?"

"Nothing." We continued our walk to the museum.

"So what else is there to know about you?" Liam asked.

"Are you talking about like weird fetishes and flaws and all that?" I asked. Liam smiled. He has a really nice smile.

"I suppose so." He said.

"Okay well I like video games." Liam laughed.

"What?"

"Anna Haven Lancaster you are the first girl I have ever met who actually likes video games." He said. I laughed.

"Okay your turn. Weird fetish." I said.

"Hmm... I dislike living in Amsterdam." He said.

"What? Why?"

"It's cramped and crowded." He complained.

"And Ohio is not?" I asked.

"Not really." He said. We finally reached a building with museum signs everywhere. Liam took out his wallet.

"I will pay." He said. I thanked him. While I waited for Liam to get the tickets I sat and thought about what my could have possibly left for me in the museum. I was also wondering what she had given to Van Houten.

"Ready?" Liam asked. He offered me his arm. I smiled and took it. Okay, yes I just met him and it was a little weird. He could be an axe murderer or something but I don't know. It was hard to explain. I felt... normal with Liam. That's weird. Okay I'll stop. We walked around looking at all the Vermeer paintings. I am not a big fan of art. Yes I can appreciate it like any other person but it just doesn't interest me. I was looking at some paintings. They were in odd places. One was of a bloody gruesome battle with lots of bodies. Kind of like The 300 movie I watched on the plane. The painting right next to it was of a lake with sunshine and flowers. It looked so calm and peaceful and I was wondering why these two picture were right next to each other and then I looked up. I pulled on Liam sleeve and pointed upwards.

"What is that?" I asked and he looked up. He squinted.

"It looks like a peace of paper." I almost laughed.

"Lift me up!" I said. He grabbed me by the hips and lifted me up as if I weighed nothing. I plucked the paper from the wall and he set me down. I sat on a bench and looked at the paper. It was sad looking stick figure drawing. One was a boy with one leg holding hands with a girl with an oxygen tank and in between them was a small little girl. At the top of the page written in my mother's hand writing was the words 'Their Little Infinity'. I put my hand on my mouth and laughed. Liam sat beside me and looked at the picture.

"From your mother?" I nodded. I laughed. Happy tears pooling in my eyes. To other people it's a stupid stick figure drawing with meaningless word on the page but to me it was a gift from my mother. I hugged the paper to my chest.

* * *

><p>Liam had taken to me every bridge he knew of with locks on it. We've been out for hours. After the museum Liam had taken me to a small cafe with amazing desserts.<p>

"Let's make this the last one and then we'll call it a day." Liam said. I nodded. This bridge wasn't far from the Anne Frank house. Liam looked at one side of the bridge while I looked at the other.

"Anna!" Liam called. I rushed over to his side. There was a small lock in the middle with two names on it. In cursive it read _Augustus & Hazel'. _I smiled.

"Those are my parents." I said. Liam nodded.

"They must have been good people." Liam said. I nodded.

"The best." Liam held out his arm and we walked away, heading back to Van Houten's.

* * *

><p><strong>Is there a little something going on between Anna and Van Houten's assistant? Hmmm... we shall find out! and what does Van Houten have from Hazel? so many questions! Hope you liked this one. Comment and review please:) see you next chapter!<strong>

**~Wallflower95**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!:) so you liking Liam? Well there will be more from his character;) shhh no spoilers! hope you like this one. Oh and if you're Canadian I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving weekend!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>Liam and I opened the door to Van Houten's house. Van Houten was sitting in the living room at a desk. On the desk was a type writer. When we entered he stood up and smoothed out a wrinkle in his shirt. I looked around for Kaitlyn.<p>

"Where's Kaitlyn?" I asked.

"She went back to the hotel." Peter said. I frowned but shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright. Well... thanks." I said, heading back to the front door.

"Wait. I'll walk you back to your hotel." Liam said.

"Oh no that's okay. Really I'll be fine."

"You can't possibly walk out there alone. It's getting dark and and..." I smiled at him.

"There are some sketchy people in this neighborhood." I laughed.

"Sketchy?" Liam nodded. I laughed.

"Okay." I said, opening the door.

"Goodbye Mr. Van Houten." Liam called. Peter waved and the door closed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a terribly long walk back to the hotel. Literally a few blocks away. One thing was for sure. It was getting dark. Street lamps lit up. I wanted to get back fast but it kinda seemed like Liam was walking slow on purpose.<p>

"So, why did your mom leave you those letters?" Liam asked. I sighed.

"I'm not really sure. It's kinda something I'm trying to figure out." I said. Liam nodded.

"At least she cared for you." He said. I looked at him.

"What's your story then? Your real story." I said. Liam sighed.

"My parents got divorced when I was ten. They each fought for custody over me until they finally agreed I'd live in Ohio during the school year and then my time off I'd live here in Amsterdam with my father." I nodded.

"Your dad is dutch?" Liam nodded.

"So how'd you come by working for Van Houten?" Liam laughed.

"That is a long story." I smiled.

"I've got all the time in the world." I said. I liked listening to Liam talk. He had this deep smoaky voice. It was dead sexy. Kylie would be proud of me. This is like the first guy I've ever thought was hot. All the boys at school were either jerks or just really immature. I remembered a really weird, awkward and funny moment with Kylie one time.

_'How can you not find Reece Peterson hot? He gorgeous!' Kylie said as she poked at Bluie. I shrugged my shoulders._

_'I'm just not interested Ky.' I said. She squinted her eyes at me._

_'You're not gay are you?' She asked me. I laughed._

_'No I'm pretty sure I like guys.' I said. She lifted Bluie up._

_'Cause you know there's a cure for those unnatural feelings. A special root tea.' She said with a huge smile on her face. I laughed and threw a pillow at her._

_'That's from The Help!' I said. She held up her hands._

_'Guilty.'_

I shook my head and looked at Liam, waiting for him to tell me his story.

"Well, last year I was looking for a job just for the summer. I didn't want to work the food business because it does not interest me. Also it'd be boring as hell. Then I saw an ad in the paper for an author's assistant. I didn't know it was Peter Van Houten. I went for the interview and he saw his book in my bag and he hired me on the spot."

"Doesn't seem like a long story to me." I said. Liam frowned.

"I supposed not."

"And what about you Anna Haven? What's your story?"

"Well, no mom. No dad. A bunch of unanswered questions. Following a bunch a letters everywhere to learn about my parents. Does that sum it up?" Liam laughed.

"Not really but I'll pretend I understood all of that." I stopped and realized we were at the hotel. My heart sank a little. I enjoyed Liam's company and I wished I could talk to him all night.

"Well... this is me." I said. Liam shuffled his feet.

"Well..." He held out his hand and we shook.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Anna Haven." He said. I smiled and this time didn't bother correcting him.

"Ditto Liam..."

"Last name is Birch." Liam Birch... god that sounds hot...

"Ditto Liam Birch." It seemed like a while before we finally realized we were still shaking hands. Liam pulled his hand away. My hand suddenly felt empty and cold. I bit my lip.

"Well. See you around." I said. I turned and headed inside.

"Anna?"

"Yes?" I turned.

"Can I see you again?" Liam asked. I smiled.

"Now now. You don't want to seem overeager." I said. Liam laughed and flashed that gorgeous smile.

"I know. I really want to see you again tonight but I'm willing to wait until tomorrow." I laughed.

"Here's my hotel number." I took out a pen and a piece of paper from my bag and scribbled the number down.

"Maybe we can do something tomorrow?" I said. Liam nodded.

"I would like that." He said.

"Okay." I said. He smiled.

"Okay." I laughed.

"Okay." He smiled one last time and then he was off. I let out the breath I was holding and I laughed out loud.

* * *

><p>The very next day, I got up and dressed and had eaten by 9am. After all of that I sat by the phone waiting for my Prince Charming to call back. Kaitlyn came out of the bathroom with a housecoat on and a towel wrapped around her head.<p>

"Whatcha doing?" I looked at the ground.

"Nothing." I said.

"You're waiting for that boy to call you back aren't you?" I looked down.

"Yes." Kaitlyn chuckled and sat right next to me.

"Whatever happened to you and me in Amsterdam?"

"Don't worry I'll make time for it. I promise." I said. I felt bad. The reason why I came to Amsterdam and I dragged Kaitlyn here was because of my mom's letters and now I was ditching that to go hang out with some guy I barely know. Kaitlyn smiled at me.

"It's no big deal Anna. You should have some fun. You deserve it." She said.

"But mom's letters..." I said.

"Your mom would understand." Kaitlyn said. The phone rang. I practically jumped for it.

"Hello?"

"Anna Haven?" I smiled and almost giggled but I kept my cool.

"Speaking." I said.

"Meet me outside in 5 minutes."

"Okay." I said.

"Okay." And he hung up. Kaitlyn smiled at me.

"What will you do?" I asked.

"Shopping." Kaitlyn said. I nodded and headed for the door.

"Be back by 6pm!"

"Okay!" I called.

"And don't get herpes or anything!"

"Okay!"

"And make smart choices!"

"Okay!" I called out." I put my bag over my head and set it across my shoulder. I jumped down the last two steps and I saw Liam through the glass doors. He looked pretty awesome in some dark jeans, black converse shoes a blue shirt and a brown leather jacket. He smiled at me.

"Good morning Anna Haven." He said, offering me his arm. I took his arm.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" I asked.

"Because I like the name. It's got a ring to it don't you think?" He said with a smiled. We walked down the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He looked at me.

"It's a surprise." He lead me down through different streets. Pretty soon I had no idea where I was. I was silently praying he wasn't some complete weirdo taking me somewhere quiet so he could kill me. He took me to a dock in the canal. He climbed down the stairs to the dock and gestured for me to come down.

"You have a boat?"

"It's my father's. He sometimes let's me use it to get around." I smiled and took his hand as he helped me down. He stepped into a small row boat and helped me in. I sat down quickly before I could fall. That would have been humiliating. Liam took the oars and started paddling slowly. I just stayed quiet and look around. It was quiet on the canal. The only sounds came from the street. There some wind that blew flower petals into the canal. I caught some in my hand and blew them away softly. They were miniature rose petals drained of color.

"Confetti from the trees to celebrate spring." Liam said. I laughed and held up my hands as more petals fell on me. Liam kept rowing. We went down the canal until we reached another dock.

"Would you like a snack?" I nodded. Liam grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I immediately blushed when he took my hand but he didn't seem to notice. He pulled me towards a small cafe and spoke to a waitress in dutch.

"This cafe is the best in Amsterdam." Liam said. His stormy grey eyes lit up with excitement.

"You like ice cream?"

"I love ice cream in March." I said. The waitress handed us two cones and we each took a bite.

"Oh my god." I said. Liam nodded.

"I want to marry this ice cream and live a long and happy life with it." I said. Liam laughed. We walked out of the cafe and headed back towards his boat. I never spent a whole day with guy before. For the first time... it wasn't bad at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment and review please! I'm pretty busy this weekend with work so I might update either Saturday or after the weekend. See ya next chapter!<strong>

**Okay?**

**~Wallflower95**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! sorry this chapter took some time. i've been super busy with work over the weekend. i just want to thank everyone for all of your constructive feedback and i want you all to know that i will take that feedback and use it:) thanks so much guys and enjoy the chapter!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling completely awake and ready for the day. The phone rang beside me and I grabbed it.<p>

"Hello?" My heart fluttered in my chest.

"Good morning." His voice replied. I smiled.

"Would you like to do something today?" I giggled but then frowned. Why did I feel... not like myself. I pushed the feeling away.

"Uh yeah sure." I said.

"Well, we could go out for dinner and maybe too a light festival their holding in the town square..." But my mind trailed off from the conversation. I was staring at my mom's letters. The letters I've wanted to open all my life. The reason why I was in Amsterdam. I shook my head and spoke.

"Actually, I can't." I said.

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry Liam but I'm not in Amsterdam for you. I'm here for my mom." I said.

"Oh... right." I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay." He said, sounding a little disappointed. I heard Kaitlyn coming out of the bathroom.

"I have to go now. See you around.

"Yeah."

"Okay." He hung up. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"You okay?" Kaitlyn asked. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Never better." But it was a lie. I felt terrible for turning down Liam. I do like him but I also just met him. I barely knew him. Not everyone can have an instant connection like my parents did. Besides, I wasn't here for romance. I was here to find out about my mom and dad.

* * *

><p>I was a little out of it all day as we shopped for a bit in town. Kaitlyn asked me if I was okay but I kept telling her I was fine. But I wasn't. I felt like a total idiot for wanting to hang out with Liam and for thinking that I could have something like my parents did. And then I felt bad for not being here to learn about mom and dad like I was supposed to. I sat in the cafe with Kaitlyn eating my food silently.<p>

"Okay, that's it. What is up with you?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I really screwed up okay?" I put my head in my hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I lost focus! I was supposed to be here for mom and dad but I completely lost focus but then I met Liam and I don't know." I said.

"Well there's one thing you didn't get from your mom." Kaitlyn said. I groaned into my arms.

"What?"

"Her way with words." I laughed.

"Kaitlyn what do I do?" Kaitlyn sighed.

"Well... you did just meet the guy."

"Yeah it's been established." I said.

"And yes you came here because of the letters which you so generously forgot about." I nodded.

"So, what do I do?" I asked.

"Well you've spent your life wondering about the parents you never knew and you've also waited sixteen years to open those letters." I nodded.

"But Liam also seems like the perfect guy." Kaitlyn said.

"The choice is up to you Anna." She said.

"Just remember that choices we make in life can also make us who we are but they can also hurt the ones we love." I thought about her words.

"Come on. Let's get back to the hotel."

* * *

><p>I stayed up all night thinking about what Kaitlyn had said. How could I like Liam? I don't know him at all. I sighed and realized that the choice was simple. I need to learn everything about mom and dad. A relationship can wait. I looked at the stack of letter on the table next to my bed and I grabbed the next one.<p>

_Anna,_

_They say love can start anywhere. Is it weird that our first kiss was in a place that once held misery? Yeah it's a little weird. I first kissed Augustus Waters, the star crossed love of my life in the Anne Frank house. Kaitlyn and Isaac actually kissed there to! Funny how a place that once housed people from a genocide became a house for young people to make out. But then again I think Anne would have wanted that. For people to be happy and fall in love. "Don't think of all the misery but of the beauty that still remains."_

_Such true and beautiful words from a young girl trapped in the wrong time. I hope you find the meaning of those words. Check out the Anne Frank house._

_Love,_

_Mom_

* * *

><p>We have three days left in Amsterdam. I woke up early the next morning and shook Kaitlyn awake.<p>

"Come on." I said. Kaitlyn groaned and tried to throw a pillow at me.

"Come on let's go too the Anne Frank house." I said. Kaitlyn groaned again.

"Come on we only have three days left!" Kaitlyn threw off the blankets.

"Why are you so on schedule?"

"Because I made my choice."

* * *

><p>There was a bit of a line up at the Anne Frank house but I didn't mind. I felt... lighter. Like something was lifted off my shoulders. I was going to have to talk to Liam of course but then again, what was there to talk about? We're weren't dating or anything. I shook my head.<p>

"Let's head on in." Kaitlyn said. I smiled an nodded.

It was nothing I had ever seen. A place that was once a sanctuary for people hiding from a dangerous world. Can you imagine? The feeling of being safe and at home and then the next moment that feeling is taken away and you are no longer safe. I couldn't imagine how Anne had felt. I was standing in a doorway and I looked at the door frame. There were lines on it with the names of the children living in the annex. It went all the way up until the children would not grow anymore. It made me want to cry. If only they had been born in another time. Anne could have been what ever she wanted.

A tape recording played Anne's voice.

"In spite of everything I still believe people are really good at heart." Her voice echoed in the room. I walked into the room she had slept in. Pictures were still on the wall. Yellow from age.

"The final forming of a person's character lies in their own hands." I touched the picture gently. There was one of Anne with her family. They all looked happy. I looked at their faces and I made myself promise that I would be happy and that I would live my life like Anne would have if she had been born in this time.

I was about to leave the room when I saw another picture. It wasn't yellow from age. It was near the window where no one would looked. I stepped forwards and leaned down to see it. It was a smiling couple sitting in a cafe. The boy had his arm around the girl. He had mahogany hair and smiling blue eyes. He had a crooked smile that really suited him. The girl had a short pageboy haircut with green eyes and a cannula. My heart thumped as I plucked it off the wall. On the bottom of the picture written her handwriting was my name.

I laughed and clapped my hand on my mouth to prevent myself from laughing and crying at the same time. My parents. I didn't have many pictures of them. Here they were preserved and they looked so happy. Just the way I imagined them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, not the longest chapter but there is more to come! What will happen between Liam and Anna? stay tuned for 12!<strong>

**Please comment and review:) thanks guys!**

**~Wallflower95**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys!:) Sorry this chapter took some time. I'm a little sick at the moment but do not fret dear readers! The story will go on! Hope you like it:) please comment and review.**

**Okay?**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>I guess it's true that time flies by and sometimes you don't even notice. It's our last day in Amsterdam. I hadn't opened any of my mom's letters since the Anne Frank house. Kaitlyn and I had just spent time together and had some fun. It was great. Now that it's my last day here I have another letter to open.<span><br>

_Dear Anna,_

_On your last day in Amsterdam I want you to visit an old friend. His name is Peter Van Houten and is the author of An Imperial Affliction. He has something for you. Something I sent a while back. I hope you had an amazing time in Amsterdam. I love you so much. Until the next letter.  
><span>_

_Okay?_

_Mom_

I was finally going to learn what mom gave Peter Van Houten. It was a quiet morning of packing and getting ready for the day. I told Kaitlyn that we had to drop by Van Houten's to pick something up. I just hoped Liam wouldn't be there. We stood on Van Houten's doorstep, waiting for someone to open the door. I heard footsteps approach. I closed my eyes. _Please don't be Liam._ And of course it was Liam.

"Anna." He breathed. I gave him a weak smile.

"Hey Liam." Kaityln looked at the two of us. She waved to Liam.

"Hi to you too." She said. Liam nodded and stepped back to let us in.

"We're here to see Van Houten." I said. Liam pursed his lips and nodded.

"Follow me." He said. His voice sounded tense. Loud rap music was playing from the living room. Van Houten sitting at his desk in front of the type writer. His hands moving up and down to the music.

"Mr Van Houten." Liam said but the music was too loud for him to hear. I walked over to the speaker and switched the music off. Van Houten opened his eyes and looked right at me.

"Ahh. You're here."

"Cut to the chase Van Houten. What did my mom give you." Van Houten sighed and reached into a basket on his desk. He pulled out and envelope with my name in her writing on it.

"One of the last gifts a mother can give to her child." He whispered as he put into my hands. My heart was thumping in my chest as I took the envelope from him. I stared down at the writing as Van Houten's words echoed in my head. _One of the last gifts._ I knew the letters would stop eventually. She did die. But following these letter made me feel like she was with me. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You don't want them to end." He muttered. I shook my head.

"Unfortunately Miss Lancaster we all have our ghosts. Sometimes it's best to hold on as long as you can and then let go and move on with life." I looked up at the sad old man realizing that he was speaking from experience. He lost his daughter so long ago. I wonder if it still pained him. Then again, that's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No Anna. Thank you." He said. I smiled. Maybe the old man wasn't so bad after all. Kaitlyn put her arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the house.

"Wait!" Liam ran down the front steps towards me.

"I'm just gonna go somewhere that's not here." Kaitlyn said and she walked away.

"Look about the other day-" He started.

"Let me stop you there." I said. He looked at me.

"Look you're a sweet guy but I didn't come to Amsterdam to find the love of my life or anything. I came here for my parents." I said.

"Anna-"

"We can be friends." I said. I held out my hand. For a moment I didn't think he'd shake. It looked like I broke him and I felt awful for it but I was right. I wasn't here for Liam. I was here for mom and dad. He shook my hands.

"Friends." He whispered.

"Here." I said. I took out a pen and a piece of paper from my bag and scribble my address and phone number on it.

"When you're back in the states give me a call. We can catch a movie or something." He nodded and took the paper. His grey eyes were still bright and welcoming. He reached out and hugged me tight. My body tensed up but then relaxed and I hugged him back.

"Goodbye Anna." He said. I patted him on the back.

"Adios Mr. Birch." I said. I smiled and I walked away. When I looked back he was still staring at me with the paper in his hand.

* * *

><p>"I'm a terrible person." I groaned. We sat on the plane waiting for it to take flight.<p>

"For what?" Kaitlyn asked.

"For doing that to Liam. I am the worst." I pouted.

"Yeah you are." I elbowed her.

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"Something comforting." Kaitlyn smiled and put her arm around me.

"He was a nice guy and all but you just met him."

"I feel like I just kicked a bunch of puppies."

"Well did you see his expression when you left him? You probably did kick a puppy." She said. I stared out the window. Looking at the canals and all the people moving around. Thinking of what Liam was doing at this moment. I shook my head. _Enough of Liam. Focus._ I reached into my bag and took out all the things I got from mom on the trip. Kaitlyn saw the stick figure drawing and she laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Isaac had wanted to draw the first but of course he's blind so his picture turned out to be a scribbly mess. Then again Hazel's is no better." She said with a smile. I shrugged and looked back at the drawing.

"I like it." I then looked at the picture of mom and dad. Seeing how happy they were. I wished that some day I could have something like that.

* * *

><p><strong>You all probably thought she'd see Liam on the plane huh? patience! She'll see him soon;) comment and review please and thank you!<strong>

**~Wallflower95**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So big announcement. Remember a while back I said I was working on another fault in our stars fanfic called 'The Fault in His Stars'? And I said I wasn't going to publish it until I was done some of my fanfics cause I thought I'd be to busy? Well I decided to publish it! I've been working on it for a while and I was dying to publish it so what the heck. Besides, my x-men and Doctor Who fanfics are almost over. So check out The Fault in His Stars! I hope you all like it:)**

**To Marlene: Thanks for checking out my story! Did you read the prequel Their Little Infinity? If you haven't you should:) I try and update every week or so. At the moment I'm writing 6 stories so it's going to be busy but my goals is to update every week or maybe every few days. Hope that answers your question!**

**Again please check out The Fault in His Stars I'd love to hear your feedback. Enjoy this chapter!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>I swear the plane ride to Amsterdam felt long but the way back it was short. Maybe because my brain wouldn't shut off and I was just thinking too much. When we came down on the escalator was saw a group of three people five people holding up a sign that said in big writing 'My super hot wife and the extraordinary Anna Haven Lancaster'. I smiled and Kaitlyn laughed out loud. Kaitlyn went for her family and held them tight. Isaac spun her around and kissed her on the lips. Grandma and Grandpa hugged me and kissed me on the cheeks.<p>

"Welcome home sweetie." Grandma said.

On the car ride home I told everyone about our adventure, leaving out the whole Liam thing of course. To me that was something that had to stay between me and Kaitlyn. I showed Grandma and Grandpa the picture mom left me. Grandma held the picture of Hazel and Augustus in her hands carefully. She was quiet and she had tears pooling in her eyes. She touched Hazel's face as if she were real. Grandpa put his hand out and Grandma took it and held on tight. I loved it when they did that. It reassured me that they would love each no matter what. I thanked Kaitlyn for taking me too Amsterdam and went home. Once we were home I excused myself. I was exhausted but I also needed to be alone for a bit. I looked at all the pictures on the bulletin board on my wall. Pictures from school. Of me and Kylie. Grandma and Grandpa. Kailtyn, Isaac, Amelia and Max. I put my mom's pictures right in the middle. I stepped back and admired them. I still had the envelope Peter Van Houten had given me.

I hadn't opened it yet but I had felt something. It wasn't a letter. I knew what it was but I didn't want to open it just yet. I needed some time first. I laid down in bed and closed my eyes. Letting sleep wash over me.

* * *

><p>The next few days was getting over jet lag and getting back into school. I went on with life but I think Grandma and Grandpa noticed my silence. When I got home they were both sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me. I dropped the car keys in the dish.<p>

"Hey guys." I said. I placed my bag on the ground and looked at both of them.

"What's up?" I asked. Grandma looked at Grandpa.

"We were wondering if you could tell us... what's up." Grandpa said. I looked back and forth between them.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you got back from Amsterdam sweetie. You've been quiet." Grandma said. I bit my lip and sat down at the table with them.

"Was it that noticeable?" I asked. Grandma nodded.

"I don't know. Just some things that are bugging me I guess." I said.

"Like what Anna?" I sighed and took Van Houten's envelope out of my bag.

"Mom left that with Van Houten." I said.

"Okay. What is it?" I sighed again.

"It's a flash drive." I said. Grandma nodded.

"So why don't you open it?" I closed my eyes.

"Because pretty soon there will be nothing left." I said. They both looked at me.

"Once the letters are done I will have nothing left from mom. It'll be done and she won't be with me anymore and I don't want that to happen." I said. I looked down at my hands, feeling like a child. I had know from the beginning that someday there wouldn't be anymore letters. I just didn't think that day would come soon. I sighed.

"I know it's stupid but with the letters I feel like she's with me. That she's a part of me. If the letters end then so will she." I felt ridiculous saying it but it was true. It was exactly what I was feeling.

"Oh Anna." Grandma leaned forwards and hugged me tight.

"No matter what your mother will always be with you. Always." She said. She placed the envelope in my hands.

"I think she'd want you to open this." She whispered. I nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>It was plugged into my computer and I had my hand on the mouse with my finger over the button.<p>

_Open file?_

Yes or no? My finger hovered over the mouse. _Come on Anna._ I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I can't be afraid of opening a flash drive. That's ridiculous. Grandma was right. Mom might be gone but she was always with me. I would always remember her and dad. I put hand on the mouse and clicked yes. The video loaded and seconds later Mom's face appeared on the screen. I sat back and admired the resemblance. We had the same face structure, nose, nearly the same hair. Just those eyes. Her eyes were a piercing green. She smiled.

_"Hi Anna."_ I breathed out slowly.

"Hi mom." I whispered.

_"If you're watching this it means you successfully got this from Van Houten. Didn't know if I could trust him to be honest but hey. You keep your friends close and your enemies closer." _She said with a smile.

_"I know it couldn't have been easy for you to grow up without a mom or dad or even knowing who your parents were. Well, here's who we were. We were some bad ass heroes' trying to make our marks in the world."_ I laughed.

_"Even though you're down there on earth probably making your mark in the world and reading books and listening to music and following my letters you're probably still wondering why on earth I put in all this time and effort to make all of that happen for you."_

"Well yes." I said.

_"I wanted to leave my mark." _I frowned. Hazel smiled and sighed.

_"Someone once told me that the marks humans leave are too often scars. It was true. When Augustus died I as left with all the shrapnel embedded in me. It was the big whopping number 10 of pain. It was a scar that would never fade."_

_"I didn't want to leave you that. I knew it'd be tough for you to know our fates and that is why I created some happy memories."_

_"The world is not exactly a wish-granting factory Anna. Sometimes we have to learn that the hard way. But no matter what life throws at you you have to take it and never back down."_

_"I wanted you to have your best shot in life. I'm sure Augustus would want that to. Always know that we are here and that capital 'S' somewhere. Watching over you."_ I could feel a wave of tears coming on.

_"You're probably having doubts now. About who you are or who you're meant to be. Whether you like me or Augustus. The truth is Anna that you are you. You don't have to be the prettiest or the smartest. You define yourself. We are who we choose to be in life. Just make it good." _Hazel sat back in the chair she was sitting in. There were tears in her eyes. She rubbed them away and laughed.

_"God. Hormones or something. I get so emotional." _She said.

_"You still have some letters left. Don't be afraid to open them." _

_"I love you Anna. Present tense, okay?" _I nodded.

"Okay mom." She smiled at me. My mom smiled at me.

_"Peter Van Houten was right about something. Life ends like that. In the middle of a sentence. So be sue to stop and look around once in a while. You don't want to miss a second of it_." She smiled one last time and the video ended.

I rubbed my eyes and smiled. That video was all I need to move forwards.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm thinking at the most... 6 or 7 more chapters to go. At least. It's really hard to say. I'll keep you guys posted on that. Remember, it was never going to be as long as TLI... unfortunately :'( oh and not only did I publish 'The Fault in His Stars' but I am in the process of another tfios fanfic featuring our favorite eccentric author of An Imperial Affliction, the one and only Peter Van Houten. Would anyone be interested? Remember to take a look at The Fault in His Stars and please comment and review this chapter!<strong>

**Thanks guys:)**

**~Wallflower95**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took some time. It's been pretty busy with work and then I just got over being sick. So, to your questions! **

**To Marlene: I apologize for your lack of sleep! :/ i have the same problems when it come to a good story ;)**

**To pitbulls xox 3: yes i live in Canada. British Columbia to be exact:)**

**and to the guest (got a name I can call you by?) : to favorite and follow an author you do need and account. I actually never found out what canon MIA or AU mean! Does anyone else know? haha I kinda just come on fanfiction and just read stories and write my very own**

**To : Anna still has a few letters left... not a lot and she's just afraid that once the letters are done her mom will be gone forever. Don't worry, Anna will see her dad's video to Hazel. The video he left Hazel in TLI.**

**Happy reading!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>School went by fast and pretty soon summer flew by. By the time I knew it I was entering my senior year at high school. I hadn't opened a letter in months. I knew I should but I just couldn't make myself do it. I always hesitated.<p>

"Seriously though, are you not excited?" Kylie asked. She tossed her bag onto the floor and threw herself onto my bed. I put my bag on the ground and sat on the bed.

"For what exactly?" I asked.

"Anna! It's senior year! Prom, graduation and freedom." Kylie said with a crazy grin on her face. I smiled and shook my head. You see, all the other kids believe that graduating from high school is a rite of passage or it's the end of the line or something. That's a stereotype to me. You watch movie and kids graduate from high school and suddenly their lives are over and oh how will they ever stay friends? It's not big deal. You just get a diploma that says you officially completed twelve or so years of almost pointless education.

"It's nothing special." I said. Kylie rolled her eyes at me.

"Honestly Anna. You have to let loose. Have some fun!" I laughed. The door bell rang.

"Someone is at the door." Kylie sang. I stood up and walked to the front door.

"You know I bet it's some guy already asking you to prom!" Kylie called.

"Six months early?"

"He's probably desperate!" I opened the door and on my front porch was Liam Birch.

* * *

><p>My mouth hung open and I just stared at him. He smiled nervously and waved.<p>

"Well who is-" Kylie stopped behind me and whistled.

"Hello hottie." She said. I slammed the door shut and grabbed Kylie by the shoulders.

"What the-?" I shoved Kylie into the living room and I peeked out the window to see Liam still standing on the porch staring at the door I slammed in his face. He looked a little shocked.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kylie peeked over my shoulder.

"He's is cute." Kylie said.

"Ky." I groaned and closed the curtain. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Why is he here?" I said out loud.

"Yeah uh you failed to mention who 'he' is." Kylie said. I peeked outside again. He didn't move. I sighed.

"He's this guy I met in Amsterdam." I said.

"Damn girl!" Kylie said with a smile, she punched my lightly on the shoulder.

"Didn't know you had it in ya." Kylie said.

"Ky help me!" I groaned.

"Okay sorry. Uh so what happened between you two?"

"Nothing! That's the thing. Nothing happened between us. Yes I like him and all but I had to focus on mom and dad so I said we could just be friends and we left it at that. I gave him my number and everything but we haven't talked since Amsterdam." I said.

"Hmm." Kylie looked at Liam again who still hadn't budged from his spot on the porch.

"Well he certainly is attractive." She said. I sighed.

"Yes Kylie that's been established."

"So why is he here?" Kylie asked.

"Well I didn't get a chance to ask cause I kinda slammed the door in his face." I said. Kylie smiled at me.

"Get to that door and go talk to him then!" Kylie pushed me towards the front door. She gave me a thumbs up and went back into the living room. Probably to spy on me and Liam. I sighed. Sucked in a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey." I breathed out. Liam stood up straight and smiled at me.

"Hey Anna." He said. His grey eyes were bright and kind of gorgeous. He looks pretty amazing in grey vans, dark jeans, a light blue shirt and a green jacket. His brown hair was a little messy as if he just woke up. I shook myself awake.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked. He nodded and stepped inside. It was an awkward silence as we walked into the kitchen. I ran my hands through my hair. I hadn't bothered to brush it before school this morning. I was wearing green pants and a lavender shirt.

"So..." I started. He sat across from me.

"It's nice to see you." He said. I nodded.

"Nice to see you too." I said.

"How have you been?" Liam asked. I nodded.

"Pretty good. Busy. Graduating this year and I have a job now so... yeah. You?" I asked.

"Done school. Working with Van Houten on his book." Liam said. I nodded.

"I heard he pushed the publication date?" He nodded.

"It was originally going to be released three months ago but for some reason he pushed the date farther back. Not sue why." He said. I nodded and we fell silent again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kylie urging me to keep talking to him.

"So uh, why are you here?" I asked. Not in a rude way of course. Liam sighed.

"I'm still trying to figure that out actually." He said. I frowned. Liam took my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"When I first met you Anna... it was like I was awake." He said. I listened to him.

"I know we barely know each other but I truly believe that sometime you just meet the right person in life and it's your duty to make them aware of you." I took my hands out of his grip. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"Okay we've literally known each other for about six days." I said.

"I know and yes it's a little-" I cut in.

"Liam I barely know you." I said. He looked a little hurt.

"But you can get to know me." He said.

"Look, I'm just not really interested. I've got a lot going on right now." I said. Liam jaw tightened and he put his hands in his lap.

"Anna I really like you." He said.

"I get that but I'm not really ready for that sort of thing right now. Okay?" He looked down.

"You don't even know me." I said.

"Because you won't let me get to know you." He said.

"We can be friends... for now." I said. He smiled at me.

"I'd like that." He said. I nodded.

"But just so you know, you pushing me away will in no way lessen my affection for you." He said. I smiled.

"I know. It's worth a shot though."

* * *

><p>Apparently Liam was in Indianna for some work for Van Houten. He wouldn't tell me what kind of work though. After about two hours at my place, Liam left for his hotel in town. Once the door closed behind him Kylie ran into the room.<p>

"OH MY GOD!" She practically screamed.

"Wow keep the screaming to the minimum please." I said.

"Anna did you not hear any of what that freaking gorgeous guy said to you? He likes you!" She said, shaking my shoulders.

"Yeah great for him." I said. Kylie frowned.

"Why did you day all of that to him? Don't you like him?" She asked. I sighed.

"It's complicated." Kylie groaned.

"Well un-complicate it." She said.

"I mean seriously Anna." Kylie said.

"How can you not be into the guy? He just came here from freaking Amsterdam to see you." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I barely know him."

"It's the freaking 21st century! Call or text. Facebook message him if you have to." Kylie said. I sighed. Yes I like Liam but how can you already like someone you barely know? I don't believe in love at first sight.

"Come on Anna. Have some fun." Kylie said. I sighed.

"Maybe Ky. We'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>The return of Liam! so there will probably five or six chapters left (not including this one). Hope you guys liked it! Please comment and review. Thanks guys!:)<strong>

**~Wallflower95**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! How was everyone's Halloween? What did you guys do? I had to work before coming home and then I had to work early the next day so I just relaxed and took my siblings out for trick or treating. I was planning a costume though! I had wanted to go as Hazel Grace Lancaster because I have the pipe shirt and chuck taylors but I don't have anything that looks like a cannula so it didn't work out:/**

**I know no one is ready for the end of this story. I'm not either... but... I had another idea for a tfios story. I'm writing the one from Gus's pov and I'm in the process of the Van Houten one... how would you guys feel about reading 'Anna's Infinity' from Liam pov? just an idea... ;) think on it and let me know!**

**Alright enjoy the chapter! Please remember to comment and review:)**

**Thanks!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>It's October 31st. Halloween night. A night I used to really enjoy. When I was little Grandma and Grandpa would always take me trick or treating. I would always dress up as a fictional book character every year and no one ever knew who I was but I didn't mind because it was a costume I liked. When you get older the costumes become less kiddish and a little more... what's the word? Sluttier. Kylie was hosting a Halloween party at her house tonight. She invited me but I said I wasn't feeling well which was kind of true.<p>

I sat at my desk in my room typing away on my laptop. I had this ten page essay to hand in on Monday. I had my headphone in my ears and this really nice song was playing. It's called Riptide and it just made me happy listening to it. I stopped typing and rubbed my eyes. It's only 7:30. I felt like I was in front of the computer for hours. My eyes fell on the box next to my desk. The one with my mom's letters in it. There were a few left. Grandma kept asking me why I didn't open. I kept saying I was busy. The truth was I didn't want my mom to go. I heard a weird sound. I frowned and took my headphones out. I listened closely but heard nothing. I was about to put my headphones back in when something crashed through the window. I screamed and jumped out of my seat.

I always wondered how I'd die. I just never thought I'd be murdered in my own home. Then I heard someone calling my name. I walked to the window and looked through the hole. Standing below my window was Liam Birch.

"Hi." He said.

"Are you for real?" I asked.

"Uh yes."

"Are you seriously pulling the 'the throwing the rocks at the girl's window' trick?" He shrugged.

"It works so well in movies." He said. I scoffed.

"Well usually the guys doesn't break the girl's window and nearly scare the shit out of her on Halloween night."

"I'm sorry about that." He said.

"Don't say sorry to me say sorry to my window." I said. I sighed.

"So what now? You going to pull the climbing up to my window part and sweep me off my feet?"

"I wish I could but I am terrified of heights." Liam said. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I'll be right down." I put a sweater on and tiptoed down the stairs. Grandma and Grandpa had fallen asleep on the couch. I'm surprised they didn't hear the breaking glass or my scream. I tiptoed to the front door and opened it as slowly as I could. I closed it and found Liam standing below the porch steps. I walked towards him and put my arms around my body.

"What's up Romeo?" I asked. Liam chuckled and swept his hand through his hair. He was wearing blue jeans, skater shows and a green hoodie advertising a band I had never heard of.

"Well I did come to see you of course." He said. I rolled my eyes. It's been a month since Liam showed up at my front door. Since he was finished high school in Ohio and now working full time with Van Houten he had a bountiful amount of time to stalk me.

"You're such a creeper." I said.

"Am not."

"What do you call this?" I gestured upwards to the broken window.

"A romantic gesture?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well sorry it didn't work." I said as I started to walk away.

"Anna wait." Liam took my arm and pulled me back gently. I sighed and turned back to face him. He grey eye glowed in the dim lighting of our front porch light. He looked a little different. Confident. He sighed.

"Look. I was just wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me." He said. I looked at him. Guys have tried asking me out before in school but you see, they don't say thing like 'will you go on a date with me?' Because that's not how you do it apparently. If I guy asks you out they'll say something like 'wanna hang out?' That is how girls get asked out these days. No guy says the actual 'date' word. Until now.

"I will have to consider that." I said. I turned around and hid a smile from him. I enjoyed teasing him. He chuckled as I walked away.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He said.

"No." I said.

"Then no?"

"No." I said. I closed the front door and smiled. I imagined Liam doing the same.

* * *

><p>The next day I got a text from Liam saying to dress in something I wouldn't mind getting dirty and to be ready at four. I frowned at the text. What was he planning. Grandma looked at my outfit.<p>

"Are you sure you should wear that?" She asked.

"He said to wear something I didn't mind getting dirty." I said as I brushed my hair to the side. My grandma frowned but then smiled.

"I can't believe you're going on a date." She said.

"It's no big deal Grandma. We're just friends." I said. Grandma laughed.

"Okay Anna." The doorbell rang.

"I got it." I sucked in a deep breath and opened the door. Liam was wearing a baggy red hoodie and holey jeans and runners. He smiled at me.

"You look remarkable." He said.

"Thanks." He held out his hand.

"Shall we?" I smiled and took it.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going? And why did you blindfold me?" I asked. Liam was driving the care to who know where. Maybe I was right all along. Liam is an axe murderer and he was just pretending to like me so he could get me alone so he could kill me. I swallowed nervously.<p>

"So uh... you're not an axe murderer right?" I asked out loud.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind." I said. I felt the car stop.

"Okay. Let's take off that blindfold." I felt Liam's hands untying the knot and I looked at where we were. A wooden sign above us said paintball in giant colorful letters. I laughed.

"I got to admit it... I'm quite impressed." I said.

"And you didn't think I knew anything about you." He smiled at me. His smile practically made my heart melt.

You know what Liam's romantic gesture of paintballing reminded me of? The paintball scene in 10 Things I Hate About You. I freaking love that movie. It's pretty old now. Almost thirty I think but that's what I was thinking about when I hit Liam in the chest with a blue pellet of paint. I laughed out loud and he chased me around the field. I had to admit, the guy did good.

I don't want to start anything with him but today he surprised me and not many people surprise me on a daily basis. Maybe he was different.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you hit me in the face."<p>

"It was hilarious."

"That was so mean."

"And funny."

"Whatever happened to don't hit a girl?"

"Girls aren't glass. Besides, I'm pretty sure you can take it." I liked Liam Birch. I liked that he was honest and didn't say 'hang out' when he asked me out on a date. I liked that he took me to paintball and I liked that he didn't think I was a delicate flower. I really liked him but something held me back. Maybe it was the guilt of not opening my mom's last few letters or maybe it's because I don't want to admit my feelings.

"So..." He looked at me.

"I had a swell time." I said. He laughed.

"Swell? I didn't know that word was in your vocabulary." He said. I felt myself blushing.

"Look I had fun okay?" I said. He nodded and chuckled.

"Okay." I rolled my eyes and walked up to the front door.

"Anna?" I turned towards him. His hair was coated in blue and yellow paint. He some on his cheeks as well but I didn't mind. He still looked ridiculously gorgeous. He put his hands in his pockets and smiled at me.

"See you around?" I didn't reply but I smiled at him. As I was closing the door I heard him chuckle and mutter something.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now! Hopefully I'll get the next one up soon:)<strong>

**Okay?**

**~Wallflower95**

**p.s oh and that song Anna was listening to in the beginning? It's an actual song by the this artist called Vance Joy. The song is called Riptide. You guys should listen to it! It's my favorite song at the moment:) oh and definitely try watching 10 Things I Hate About You!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I have been sooooo busy with work lately but don't worry I'll make it all work so I can update:)**

**To Butterknifebitch: I love 'From Afar!' we must be twins!:D I love the whole album actually.**

**I've actually been listening to a lot of music lately and sometimes when I listen to the song I always think 'this would be perfect for this scene in 'Anna's Infinity' :) what is everyone's favorite song? how about favorite band/artist? At the moment I love 5 songs. I love 'Monkey Tree' by Mother Mother, 'Riptide' by Vance Joy, 'Geronimo' by Sheppard, 'I Bet My Life' by Imagine Dragons and 'From Afar' by Vance Joy. What do you guys like? I would love to hear some new tunes! Always looking for my song of the day:)**

**Anyways, hope you all like this chapter!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>I stared at the envelope with my name on it and I felt like it was staring back at me. I groaned and jumped up and down. Then I paced my room. I looked back every few seconds to make sure it was still there.<p>

_Come on it's just a letter._

I looked back. It was still looking at me. I sighed and then sat on my bed with my hands together.

_This is ridiculous._

I got up and reached for the letter but pulled back at the last second.

"Aggh why can't I do this?" I said out loud. There was no answer.

"It's just a letter. It's not like its a bomb." I grabbed the letter and ripped it open.

_Dear Anna,_

_Augustus said before he died that he'd eulogize me but he never got the chance. I wouldn't have asked for anyone one else. Of course, the world is not exactly a wish granting factory. Augustus Waters deserved more numbers than he got. I would like a favor from you. I would like you to visit our graves with a written eulogy. Come on your own. Write your own words and be honest. I would love it if you could do this for me._

_yours,_

_Hazel_

A eulogy. She wants me to write a eulogy. I looked at the clock. It was only 5pm. Grandma and Grandpa weren't home yet. I sighed.

"Sure thing mom." I said. I dressed in one of my favorite outfits. Dark skinny jeans, purple chuck taylors, my blue Ceci n'est pas unne pip shirt (this is not a pipe). You see, it's a metaphor. I grabbed the car keys and scribble a note in case Grandma and Grandpa came. Once I was in the car I grabbed a pen and a pad of paper and started writing a eulogy. It took me a good fifteen minutes to write but when I was done I was happy with it. I let out the breath I was holding in and I started the car.

I parked the car at the bottom of the hill and started walking up. It was quiet and peaceful. The two headstones were there. My parents waited for me. I sighed and unfolded my paper. I waved to the headstones.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. It's Anna. Your daughter." I swallowed nervously.

"So... uh mom asked me to write a eulogy for her. It'll be rather difficult considering I never actually knew you but I'll give it my best shot. Hope it doesn't suck too much." I cleared my throat and started reading out loud.

"My name is Anna Haven Lancaster and I am the daughter of Hazel Grace Lancaster and Augustus Waters. I grew up hearing stories about my parents. I know that my dad was a metaphor loving, non-smoking smoker who very much loved the star crossed love of his life Hazel. I know that Hazel was a sophisticated, professional reality show watching person who was in love with the one and only crooked smiled boy. They were both taken to soon. Their days were numbered like ours are now. The true mark they left behind in this world though... was their story. Because we're all stories in the end, aren't we? Isn't it our life's work to make it a good story to be told one day? That's what they did. That is their mark. They will forever be the story of the star crossed teenagers who were just leaving their marks in the world."

"Mom, dad. I realize now that I may be like both of you in some ways but I am realizing that I am my own person and that some day I will leave my own mark in this world some day. I still wish I had known both of you. I bet we would have really gotten along."

"I just hope I can make you proud. I may not be the smartest, or the prettiest or the most athletic."

"I am who I choose to be and no matter what... I am so proud to be the daughter of such amazing parents." I folded up my eulogy and put right on top of my mom's gravestone. I sighed.

"I love you guys." I whispered. I wished I could hear them reply. To say 'I love you' back. All my life I wanted a mom and dad. I wanted my mom to drop me off at school. I wanted my dad to help me with my homework. You can't always get what you want in life. It's the plain and simple truth. Why life life thinking that way though? You have to make the most of what you do have in life and just enjoy it. Yes, my parents were sick but they didn't let that stop them from falling in love. Yes, my dad died but that didn't stop my mom from living the rest of her days with her friends and family. It didn't stop her from having me.

"Thank you. For leaving you marks." I whispered. I walked down the hill back towards the car. Someone was leaning against the car. At first, I thought it was Liam from a distance but when I got closer I realized it was an older man. It was Van Houten.

"Hello Anna." He said.

"Hi Mr. Van Houten." I said. He nodded towards the hill.

"Dropping by to see your parents I see." I nodded.

"I thought I'd say a quick hi before seeing you."

"Why do you want to see me?" He reached into his coat and pulled out a book.

"I owe you a sequel."

* * *

><p>I gasped. It was a light blue cover. In black cursive writing it read 'The Promises We Keep'. The black writing was surrounded by a white cloud on the cover. He gave it to me. I took it gently in my hands and opened it. At the very front it read:<p>

_**I would like to thank these special people for helping me rise from the ashes to write this story:**_

_**My little daughter Anna who was taken so young. A day without you is like a day without sunshine my little girl.**_

_**To Hazel Grace Lancaster and Augustus Waters. Some infinities are truly bigger than other infinities. Thank you for awakening me. My only regret is that you never had the chance to read this. **_

_**And finally to Anna Haven Lancaster, I have many regrets and I have done wrong in my life. I know I cannot make it right with your parents but maybe I can start making it right with you. I would like to dedicate this book to these four incredible people.**_

_**Thank you.**_

I looked up and Peter Van Houten was holding his hand out to me. I smiled and shook it. He sighed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I must visit some old friends." He started his walk up the hill. Once he was up there I walked back up to hear what he was going to say. Once I had gotten up the hill I hid behind a tree so he wouldn't see me. Van Houten was standing in front of the gravestones. Smiling down at my parents.

"I hope that I made a difference." He whispered. He pulled out another copy of his book and placed it in between the headstones.

"I hope I am good person and a good writer Mr. Waters." He said with a smile.

"You have an amazing daughter. She's just like you." He said.

"You should be very proud of her." He patted the gravestones and walked away. I watched him walk away and I thought that maybe Peter Van Houten is making a difference.

* * *

><p><strong>'The Promises We Keep' is actually going to be the name of the Peter Van Houten story I'm writing. Basically 'The Promises We Keep' in this story is about life after Anna. How everyone is coping 10 years later. What they're doing with their lives, keeping promises that they made with AIA Anna before she died. A sequel to AIA:)<strong>

**I hope you all liked that:) please comment and review! I'll try and update soon.**

**Okay?**

**~Wallflower95**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! sorry this update took some time. I was recovering from a work related injury but I am all good and ready for some fanfiction:) can you guys believe the holidays are nearly upon us? it's crazy! haha anyways, hope you all enjoy this one. it's nearly over... :'(**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p><em>Okay. Breathe. All you have to do is give a speech to a fairly large crowd and then you're free to endure the rest of your days. Simple as that. No big deal at all. Okay. <em>

I look at my reflection in the mirror. I sighed. I was wearing my mom's blue Amsterdam dress. I tucked a few hairs that were just pointing in different directions. I put the red cap on my head and wrapped myself in the red gown. I sighed.

"Here it goes." I said to myself. I don't even know why people make such a big deal out of graduations. It's nothing special. You literally get a piece of paper that says you can now move on with your life. I also really hate when people cry and say 'oh it's the end of our lives'. No. You are not dying you are just graduating from high school. Or 'oh let's keep in touch.' Let's face it. We weren't exactly close in high school you really expect to stay in touch after it? Yeah no. Just the little things annoyed me.

To me graduation means basically I'm finishing school to go back into school... Yeah. Depressing I know. 'Congratulations you are done high school! Now go spend thousands of dollars on an education that may or may not get you the career you want in life.' I sighed. I was feeling really... angry for some reason. Maybe its because all school year Liam popped up everywhere to ask me out. I always shot him down. Not because I was interested in someone else. It was because I didn't want to be interested in him. Or maybe it's because I wanted this thing to be over. I wanted my family to stop fussing over me. Or maybe it's because I am the only graduate who doesn't have parents here.

Hmm I'm going with #2.

"Come on Lancaster!" Kylie said as she pulled me along to the field of chairs outside our school. I am valedictorian which means I have to deliver a speech to the whole graduating class. I had chosen my words carefully and decided not to quote a bunch of crap songs or movies. No. It has a little bit of everything in it. I clutched my speech in my hands as we found our seats. The principal of the school went on with speech until her finally called my name.

"And now we'd like to have this year's valedictorian give her speech. Miss Anna Lancaster." There was a roar of applause and whistles. I walked up to the stage and cleared my throat. When I looked up thousands of eyes looked back at me and I nearly choked. I was about to back down when I saw him. He was in a sea of people. His grey smiling eyes looked back at me and a smile lit his face up. He gave me a thumbs up. One thing I do have to say about Liam Birch, he is not a quitter.

"They say that after graduating high school it's the end of your life. It's not true. You see. Life can end like that. In the middle of your life. In the middle of a sentence. So why live your life like this? Life doesn't end here on this day. We have so much more. We can achieve so more and live so much more. You just have to seize the moment because you and you alone are in control of your life. You've worked hard to get to this very moment." I paused and smiled.

"So don't back down without a fight."

"Because in my time on this earth I have never met anyone who wasn't important. Yes, we may be side effects in reality but to me we are all good stories that will one day be told to our children's grandchildren. So why don't we make it one hell of a story to tell?"

"Here's to us. We survived eleven years in elementary and secondary education system. We were given a forever in the numbered days. Let's not take it for granted." Everyone stood up. A wave of applause and cheers hit me and I smiled big because all I saw was a ridiculous goofy grin on Liam's face.

* * *

><p>Back at home was a big family celebration. Amelia and Max were playing Counterinsurgence in the living room. All the grandparents were chit chatting over university choices and I sat at the kitchen table with Kaitlyn and Isaac.<p>

"So, where have you decided to go?" She asked. I sighed.

"I haven't. Grandma keeps telling me to apply to one but I'd like to decide what I want to study before committing myself to thousands of dollars a year. Isaac smiled.

"A very wise choice." He said. The doorbell rung.

"I'll get it." I smoothed down my dress and headed towards the door. I knew who it was before I even opened it. Liam Birch stood before me with a gift bag in his hand. I laughed.

"So now you've settled to winning my heart with gifts?" I said, eyeing the bag. He laughed.

"Well I suppose graduation gifts are acceptable at this party?" I nodded and stepped aside so he could step inside.

"Why of course they are acceptable. We just don't accept annoying eighteen year old boys here." I said.

"Haha very funny." He said as he stepped into the house.

"Is there somewhere we could talk in private?" He asked me. I looked over at my grandparents who were engrossed in their conversation. Kaitlyn looked at me and saw Liam. She mouthed something.

'Why is he here?' I shrugged. She gestured towards my room. I looked at her nervously. She nodded encouragingly. I sighed and pulled him along.

"Follow me." I muttered. I pulled him into my room and closed the door behind me. He whistled and looked around.

"What have you never seen a girl's room before?"

"Nope." I laughed.

"Boy you have lived a sheltered life my friend." I said. I saw down in my desk seat and looked at him with my arms folded.

"So, what do you want?" He remembered what he was doing here and he turned towards me. He handed me the gift bag. I sighed.

"It better not be jewelry. As you can see I am not that type of girl." I said as I pulled out the tissue from the box. He smiled.

"Oh I kinda figured that out a while ago." He said. There were several things in the bag. One was a lock. I looked at him and lifted my eyebrows.

"That is for whenever you decide to come back to Amsterdam. You can lock your name on the bridge right next to your parents." My looked down at the lock. That was actually... a pretty awesome gift. I pulled out a book. It was 'Leaves of Grass' by Walt Whitman. A book of poems.

"Probably not your type but they are beautiful..." He said as I looked down at the book.

"Just like you." He said quietly. And then I pulled out a small flute of champagne.

"You only graduate once." He pulled two plastic cups from his jacket pocket. I laughed and popped open the bottle. I poured the champagne and we both held out our cups.

"To Dutch alcohol." Liam said.

"To finally being out of school." And we sipped the delicious and crisp champagne. The bubbles popped on my tongue. I sighed.

"Now that is an awesome present." I said. Liam smiled.

"Thank you." He said.

"You know, I'm pretty impressed." I said.

"With?"

"Your patience and your determination. Most guys would crumble over waiting two weeks for a girl. You've been waiting nearly a year." I said. Liam nodded.

"Well, you're a girl who's worth waiting for." He said. Damn he's good.

"But why? I'm not special." He smiled.

"Well to quote the words of a valedictorian, in all my time on earth I have never met anyone who wasn't special." He said. He reached upwards and stroked my cheek. I let him.

"And you Anna are very special." Dammit he got me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled his face towards mine.

"Fine. You got me." And we kissed. I could feel him smiling against my lips. It was... magical. No wait that sounds corny. Okay it was... freaking awesome. It was like the superman of all kisses. I felt warmth spread throughout my whole body.

"I win." He whispered. I laughed out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>He finally got the girl;) stay tuned for next chapter. Hoping to get it up on Friday!<strong>

**Okay?**

**~Wallflower95**

**p.s love all of your favorite tunes. I am definitely going to check them out:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! We are down to the last few chapters. Just two more after this and then... the end... gosh... I'm trying to stay strong while writing this but it very hard. I started out with 'Their Little Infinity'. It was my first ever fanfiction. I never knew I would get this far. I never believed I would get a sequel out of it. It's just incredible. I don't want to end it. I wish it could go on forever but alas... all good stories must come to an end.**

**Stay tuned for the second to last chapter.**

**Okay?**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>Three weeks since I've graduated and I still can't really believe it. It's also been three weeks since I've officially started dating Liam. I sometimes wonder why I even pushed him away. He's great and I really like him. Even Kylie likes him and usually she's not a big fan of guys.<p>

_"Just promise me something okay?" Kylie said. I smiled and sipped my lemonade and leaned back in the chair._

_"And what's that?"_

_"Just promise me you won't get so attached to the guy that you'll leave me behind? I mean, I like being in your life as long as you like having me in your life. But if you ditch me all the time for your boyfriend I will kill you." I laughed._

_"If I become one of those girls I give you permission to kill me." I said with a smile._

_"Great! Oh and I expect and invitation to the wedding as well."_

_"Well of course maid of honor." I said._

I smiled at the memory. I sighed and pulled out the box that contained all my mom's letters. I pulled one out. My name was scrawled in her handwriting. I traced the letters with my finger. It's the very last one. The last letter I will ever read from my mom. There was something in the envelope. I sighed.

"Okay. Last one. You can do it." I tore it open. A flash drive fell out. I frowned and read the letter.

**_My little infinity,_**

**_This is the very last letter I have for you. I don't have much time now. I know that. I had my forever within the numbered day and I am so grateful for it. With this letter is a flash drive. It's Gus's eulogy to me. Thought you might want to watch it. To see what your dad was like._**

**_Anna, I know that most of your life you wondered why you didn't have your parents there with you. When I was your age I never understood why my mother spent every day of her life taking care of my cancerous body or why my dad dedicated his every waking moment to his job. I soon realized that parents will do anything when it comes to their children... even if it means they have to make sacrifices. And they people make sacrifices for the ones they love. I love you so much Anna. I wish I could be with you. But I am so happy with my choices Anna. I am happy with the life I'm leaving behind. I got an education. I had the best of friends. I fell in love. I said my goodbyes. I left my scars. I am happy. _**

**_So cherish everything in life. Take nothing for granted and know that Augustus and I love you and we are probably toasting your name to some pretty great champagne in that capital 'S' somewhere. I hope you like your choices Anna._**

**_I love you._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Mom_**

I felt some tears pooling in my eyes as emotions washed over me. That was it. That was the last of my mom. I sighed and swiped the tears away. I took a shaky breath and grabbed my laptop. I plugged the flash drive in and pressed play. A boy, about seventeen at least appeared on the screen. He had dark hair and clear blue eyes. Like mine. He had a crooked smile plastered on his face.

_"Hazel Grace."_ It was my dad. Augustus.

_"If you are watching this it means I am long gone. It also means that your forever within the numbered days is fading away."_

_"I decided to leave you one last gift as a token of our little infinity."_

_"I know what you're thinking though. Why would your sexy hot Augustus Waters leave you a video on a flash drive? That is so unlike him! Very true words Hazel Grace but I thought I'd be a little romantic. You know those chick flicks girls are so into? The guy dies o something and leaves the love of his life a bunch of lovey dovey letters. I didn't think you'd be into it so I thought a video would be your kind of things. Plus you get to see my beautiful face." _I laughed.

_"I am sorry I never made it to speaking at your funeral and I am sorry our little infinity had to end so soon. I want you to know that I loved every second of it. You also gave me a forever within the numbered days and I am eternally grateful."_

_"On with the video!" _

_"Hazel Grace this is my person version of your eulogy. Please sit back and enjoy the show."_

_"Hazel Grace, I now realize that I will be unable to attend your funeral as I am yet another victim of what we call dying. But please know that when I do leave this world I will always be watching you in that capital 'S' somewhere."_

_"There's this quote from a movie my biology teacher made my class watch. It goes like this: They say every atom in our bodies was once part of a star. Maybe I'm not leaving... maybe I'm going home.' Maybe that's where I am Hazel Grace and maybe that's where you're heading."_

_"I take back what I said about the world not being a wish granting factory. I got my wish. I got more time to be with you and to fall in love with you. I love everything about you Hazel. I love that you read the same book over and over again. I like how you defend eggs in the breakfast category. I love your horrible taste in tv shows and I love how incredibly smart you are."_

_"I wish I could have spent the rest of my life with you but sometimes things don't work out in life and that's okay. I know I've reached my last hurdle in my sprint for life as I know you will eventually reach it but I also know that one day we will be back together and I don't mind waiting for you. I'd wait an eternity for you Hazel Grace."_

_"It's only now that I truly understand AIA. Life really does end in the middle of the sentence." _

The screen went dark and I blinked. I clicked the button but nothing happened.

"Oh that is just cruel." I said.

_"Kidding!" _The screen came back to life and I nearly fell out of my seat.

_"That was really mean of me yes but I couldn't help it."_

_"Anyway, back to your eulogy."_

_"You complete me Hazel Grace and you've changed in so many ways. I don't have to worry about leaving a mark in this world because I know I will be forever remembered by the person I love most. You."_

_"This determinism illustrates just how unique you are Hazel Grace Lancaster. A determinism that led you to define life in your own terms. Cancer for you was not a destiny; it was a mutant by-product of human evolution. You are you Hazel and that is what I love most about you."_

_"I will miss you Hazel but always know that I love you. Present tense. Okay?" _I sniffed. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Okay dad." The screen froze. I wiped the tears away. This is what I have been searching for my whole life. A reason as to who my parents were and why they had to go. I never understood why my parents had to be taken away from me. I understood now. They left their scars. Life can be unfair. Not all wishes come true and there's nothing we can do about it but all we can do is make the most out of it. My parent got some time. They lived their numbered days falling in love and caring for me. I am so thankful for such amazing parents. I promised myself right then and there that I would be happy with all my choices in life.

* * *

><p><strong>just curious... if you read both 'Their Little Infinity' and 'Anna's Infinity' which was your favorite? what was your favorite part in the story? For me... I enjoyed writing both stories but I had a lot of fun creating a whole new story with Anna. my favorite part was when she opened the letter that lead her to the Literal Heart of Jesus where we find Patrick still leading support group:) how about you guys?<strong>

**comment and review please! I appreciate it so much:)**

**~Wallflower95**

**p.s Gus's eulogy to Hazel on the flash drive was first seen in chapter 19 in Their Little Infinity...**

**p.p.s my sister and I are in the process of coming up with a Divergent/Hunger Games crossover. we don't have a solid plot line just yet. it's in the works! would anyone be interested? let me know:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! So to answer some of your questions on the potential Hunger Games/Divergent crossover that my sister and I are considering:**

**We are still trying to decide the plot line. I'm thinking we might base it Panem but again it's not a solid plot line. I want it to be based after Divergent but before Insurgent and i want it to be based just before the reaping in the Hunger Games. we might publish it on my account.**

**Have any of you seen Mockingjay yet? IT WAS INCREDIBLE:) so good you have to see it. I won't spoil it for any of you but it was definitely awesome.**

**This is the second to last chapter of Anna's Infinity... it feels weird to be ending it... :'(**

**hope you like it!**

**okay?**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>I really like 'The Promises We Keep'. The story is set ten years after Anna. We're told that Anna got to sick to write in AIA and that she eventually died. 'The Promises We Keep' is told from the mother's POV. It turns out that The Dutch Tulip Man was no rich guy but he was truly nice. He married Anna's mom and they lived near where Anna was buried. We learn that Sisphysus the hamster went to Anna's friends (who got together) and then he died three years after Anna. Anna's mom had another child and she named him Jacob. Anna's mom continued the Anna Foundation and she often visited her daughter. There's a prologue and it features Anna right before she died and it also shows every one of her loved ones saying goodbye to her and making her promises.<p>

Ten years later it shows the promises being kept.

Spoiler Alert: The book doesn't end in the middle of a sentence...

* * *

><p>I'm lying on the grass next to the Funky Bones sculpture. Liam is lying beside me with his fingers laced through mine. We just lie there looking at the stars in the sky. The night is cool. It's quiet.<p>

"Do ever think that every atom in our body was once part of a star?" I whispered as I stared up into the night. I was remembering that quote my dad used in his eulogy video to my mom. Liam sighed.

"First off, that's from Gattaca," I laughed. "And second, yes. I believe our atoms came from the stars." He finished.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Van Houten said stuff like that all the time." I look back into the sky.

"I wonder where we go when our lives are over." I whispered.

"Somewhere..." Liam said. I sighed.

"Somewhere." I turned on my side and looked at Liam. What word can I use to define Liam Birch? He means everything to me. Few months ago I didn't want him in my life and now I can't possibly imagine a day without him. He was there when I needed someone. He made me laugh. He made me smile. We fought over stupid little things and then we'd make up after a few seconds. Do I love him? Maybe... but I'm not ready for those three words. I always wondered why it was so hard for people to say those words to someone they loved. Now I know why it was always so hard. Because it means commitment. It's a promise and sometimes people don't understand the promises they make.

Am I ready to make that kind of promise to Liam. No. At least, not yet.

I smiled at him and stroked his face. His grey eyes stared back at me. I lean forwards and kiss him slowly. His strong arms pull me into his embrace. He smiles against my lips.

"You need to make a choice about those schools." He whispered. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Right." I rolled onto my back and looked up into the sky. I've spent most of my summer contemplating what I was going to do for University. Of course I want to go... the only problem is I don't know what to do. Liam was going back to Amsterdam for the Fall. He had gotten an official position as Peter Van Houten's assistant. This means I won't get to see Liam until Christmas break and the idea of it made me a little sick.

"It will all be alright Anna." Liam whispered. I nodded.

"I wish you could stay here." I whispered.

"Me too." He said. I had gotten into some local and distant schools. I still haven't replied to any about which one I'd be attending in the Fall. I had to hurry. They wouldn't wait for long.

"I just don't know what I want..." I'm not good at anything. I'm... unextraordinary.

"Hey..." Liam turned my face towards his. He pushed some strand of my hair behind my ears.

"Have I told you that you're incredible?" I smiled.

"You might have mentioned it..."

"Well I'm saying it again. You... are... incredible." He kissed me softly on the cheek after each word. And right then and there I decided I didn't want to be miles away from him.

"What if I go with you too Amsterdam?" I said.

"What?"

"I could go with you for the Fall. Put off University for a bit until I decide what I want to do." Liam was quiet for a moment.

"I could work with you and Van Houten. I could be an assistant to the assistant." I said. Liam smiled.

"That actually sounds kinda perfect."

* * *

><p>The next day I decided to drop by Kaitlyn's and ask for some advice. I drove over to the hair studio. Infinity Wigs was the name of the studio. Kaitlyn does all sorts of stuff there. She can cut, color, style and make wigs. It's a huge business. She makes a lot of wigs for Cancer patients. I opened the door and the bell dinged. The receptionist looked up and smiled at me.<p>

"Hey Anna." She said.

"Hey Summer." I said.

"Kaitlyn around?" Summer nodded.

"Round the back with a customer."

"Thanks." I used to come here all the time when I was little. I remember taking every wig off the shelf and trying them on. It had been one of my favorite things to do with Amelia when we used to wait for Kaitlyn to finish work. Kaitlyn is cutting a woman's hair. The woman is in her early to mid thirties. She now has brown bobbed hair with choppy bangs. Her brown eyes glowed with excitement as she looked at her reflection.

"It looks great!" She exclaimed.

"Glad you like it Jackie." Kaitlyn said proudly. She put the scissors and the hair dryer down. She saw me.

"Hey Anna. I'll be with you in a moment. She took the cloths off of Jackie and Jackie slipped out of the chair she smiled at her reflection and then stopped when she saw me. She frowned.

"Do I know you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"You look like someone. Someone I met a long time ago..." She said.

"Who?" I asked. Jackie shrugged her shoulders.

"Didn't know her name. I just met her in the mall when I was a little girl. She let me try on her cannula." She smiled at the memory.

"It helped me breathe better." She said.

"Well, I'm off. Thanks again Kaitlyn." And she left.

A girl she had met with a cannula... at the mall. Maybe? I shook my head and walked towards Kaitlyn. She was putting all her tools away when she looked up and smiled at me.

"What can I do for you Miss Lancaster?" I sighed.

"Telling me my future would be nice." I sat down in a chair and stared at the wall. Kaitlyn sat beside me.

"Still trying to decide?" I nodded. Kaitlyn put her hand on my back.

"You don't have to go now." She said.

"I know. That's why I want to go with Liam." I said.

"What?" I looked at Kaitlyn.

"I want to go too Amsterdam for a bit. With Liam." I said. Kaitlyn stay quiet for a moment.

"Is that what you want." I sighed and smiled at her.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Of course Isaac and Kaitlyn and my other grandparents supported my decision to go too Amsterdam with Liam. They weren't to big on the idea of me being alone with him but they believed I'd find myself or something. I don't know. Now I just had to talk to Grandma and Grandpa. We're sitting at the kitchen table eating bean casseroles. I'm not a meat person. Something about it... it just makes me sick at the thought of eating an animal.<p>

"So..." I started. They both looked at me.

"I've been thinking about what I want to do... in terms of my future." I said slowly. They were still looking at me. I hate being the center of attention.

"I want to take some time off. Maybe travel for a bit. And maybe go to Amsterdam with Liam for the Fall..." I trailed off and looked down at my dinner. I'm usually okay with talking but tonight I seemed to mess up all my words. They didn't say anything and that made me nervous. What if they said no? I closed my eyes. Grandpa cleared his throat. I looked up.

"Anna..." I looked at him. Grandpa is a bit emotional. He cried when I graduated from elementary to high school. He cried when I received my high school diploma and he cried during my speech. But today he looked at me with a straight face. No tears in his eyes.

"We want you to be happy. It's your life and you may do what you wish. As long as you don't go there and get pregnant or anything... we will support you no matter what." I smiled and took his hand.

"Thank you grandpa." I whispered.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were a blur. It was packing. It was saying goodbyes. It was practically moving out of the home I grew up in. I should be sad but I was excited for this new chapter in my life. Kylie sat on my now bare bed as I packed up the last of my clothes in a giant suitcase that once belonged to Grandma and Grandpa.<p>

"If you find a hot dutch guy you should bring him back as a present for me." Kylie said. I laughed.

"Sure thing Kylie." I closed the suitcase and looked at her. Kylie is usually strong and extremely infuriating but today she was quiet and withdrawn. I sat beside her.

"I'll skype you once a week."

"Three times." Kylie said.

"Deal."

"And facebook messages every day."

"Okay."

"And maybe call every once in a while."

"Sure." Kylie sighed and then grabbed me and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"God I'm going to miss you Anna." She said. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I'll miss you Kylie."

* * *

><p>Everyone was at the airport. All my grandparents. Isaac, Kaitlyn, Amelia, Max and Kylie. It was very emotional. Amelia and Max kept complaining about missing our weekly gaming sessions. Kylie complained about attending University all on her own in the Fall. Kaitlyn was complaining about losing her wig making assistant. Isaac complained about the complaining in general which resulted in a kick on the leg from Kaitlyn. I got lots of kisses and hugs from my dad's parents and then finally it was Grandma and Grandpa.<p>

They weren't emotional like the others. They were smiling.

"Call every week." I nodded.

"Email every day." I nodded.

"And maybe skype every once in a while." I smiled and hugged them both.

"I love you guys." I whispered. They hugged back.

"We love you Anna. Have fun, be safe and enjoy it." Grandma said. Grandpa kissed the top of my head.

"I'm so proud of you. You know that, right?" I nodded and smiled at him.

"I know Grandpa." I turned to Liam. He smiled and took my hand. We went to the gate and I stepped through the machine that declared that I was a non metal bearing human being. It was also a step away from my life at home. I turned back and I saw my family and friends. The people who were there for me all my life. My family. I handed Liam my carry on bag and ran back towards them. I threw myself into their arms and I hugged them all. Of course my arms didn't reach around all of them but still...

"You guys are pretty awesome, you know that?" Everyone laughed.

"I love you all. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay." They replied. I smiled and went back to the gate. I looked at them all one last time. They waved goodbye. Liam took my hand.

"Ready?" I sucked in a deep breath.

"Ready."

* * *

><p>I was quiet the first bit of the plane ride. We landed in Detroit and from there we took a plane to Amsterdam. I was looking out the window. Wondering what it would be like to live in the clouds. Liam laced his fingers through mine.<p>

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine. It's just... weird being away from them." I said. Liam nodded.

"But it's also exciting. This is something different. Something new." I said.

"Well, for the record, I'm really glad you're here." Liam whispered. I leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips.

"Of course you are." I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"I'm going to get some shut eye." He said.

"I'm just going to stay up for a bit." He nodded and turned his head away from me. His shoulders relaxed and soon he was asleep. I took my ipod out from my back and put in the headphones. I searched for a song and then I played it. It was by The Hectic Glow. A slow song called 'Goodbye'. It made me think of my family. I looked out the window, I watched the sun slowly disappear and the darkness take over the sky. And then another song played. I can't remember the name of the singer. The song was called 'From Afar'

'That I would love you from afar'

'It shouldn't come as a surprise. What I'm feeling what I'm feeling now.'

The song reminded my of my parents. They love me from afar. Somewhere. I love them from afar. Here. In this plane. Right now. I love my parents. Present tense. I am so thankful for what they have done for me. My eyes closed and the song kept playing

'That I would love you from afar'

* * *

><p><strong>'From Afar' is a song by Vance Joy. Thought it would fit nicely into the story:) 1 more chapter to go... comment and review please! Thank you:)<strong>

**~Wallflower95**

**p.s did you guys like that little scene with Jackie? I just thought it'd be interesting to have her in one scene ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Here is the last chapter of Anna's Infinity. I just have a few words for you guys. Beginning this with 'Their Little Infinity' was just a small dream. I never imagined I would write a sequel to the sequel. It has been an amazing ride and I want to thank everyone for all the support on this journey. You all gave me a forever within the numbered chapters and for that I am grateful. Thank you for riding this roller coaster all the way to the top with me.**

**'The Promises We Keep' (Van Houten's story) is in the works as we speak and I hope to get it up sometime before Christmas. I hope I can count on some or even all of you to return for that story. It would mean the world to me:)**

**Thank you all so much again for reading my story. I hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Okay?**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>I have been in Amsterdam for eight months now. I've gone back home for the holidays and to see everyone. Everyone is great. Kylie is really enjoying her business class in university. She met a nice guy in her class. She doesn't like calling him her boyfriend... yet. Kaitlyn and Isaac announced that they are expecting a third child. The've been to the doctor and they're expecting a boy. Grandma and Grandpa (my dad's parents) are planning a year of travelling Europe. Grandma and Grandpa (mom's parent's) are working hard and doing fine.<p>

Me? I am fantastic. I've been in Amsterdam for eight months now. Its the summer time now. I leave for home in a week. Amsterdam has been an amazing experience and I've loved helping Liam and Van Houten out but... I still don't know who or what I want to be in life. I'm sitting in the front room rifling through papers and sorting them into piles. Liam was out on errands. I set aside the paper and lean back in my chair and sigh. I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. I turn to see Peter leaning against the door frame. I pick the paper up again.

"Sorry. I was just taking a short break." I said. He nodded and then walked into the room. Liam and I don't live with Van Houten. We're renting out our own place not too far from here. He sat down in the seat across from me.

"So... Anna." I fold my hands together and look at him. He's wearing khaki pants, brown leather shoes, a white t-shirt and a blue and white plaid shirt over it. He takes off his glasses and looks at me.

"I can't help but notice that Liam is... very fond of you." I nodded.

"I'm very fond of him as well." He nodded.

"You remind me of them. Your parents." I was quiet.

"You may think you are nothing like your parents but you are. You truly are. All cells come from cells." And then he sat up.

"Please know that I have enjoyed your stay here in Amsterdam and I appreciate all the work you have don for me." I nodded.

"No problem at all." Van Houten looked at me.

"You may not know it yet Anna," He looked right at me and smiled.

"But you have found what you are looking for." He said. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" He sighed and looked out the window.

"We are not defined by the things that makes us who we are. We are defined by the things we do." He talk like that a lot. In riddles or quotes. Sometimes I think you need a dictionary to understand him. I nodded.

"Okay." I said. He smiled at me.

"You don't understand." I sighed.

"Not really." He sat back down.

"What do you love most in this world Anna?" I frowned.

"My family."

"And?"

"My friends."

"And?"

"Liam?" He smiled.

"And?" I rolled my eyes.

"What does this have to do with," I threw up my hands.

"Anything?"

"This has to do with what path you will take in life."

"Okay and what's that path?"

"Have you enjoyed your part time job as my #2 assistant?" I nodded.

"Sure."

"I have seen you do incredible thins these past eight months Anna Lancaster. You are very punctual, precise, organized and well spoke . You would make a fine book editor." I leaned back in my chair. You know, I always loved being around books. I once thought I could be an author some day but I can't write for shit. Being an editor would be pretty awesome though. Van Houten smiled.

"You have found what you are looking for."

"Yeah... I think I have."

* * *

><p>When Liam and I returned home for the summer I started looking up Literature classes at the local university. It wasn't hard and it wasn't too late to sign up. My bedroom door opened and Liam came in with a tray with snacks, iced tea and a single rose in a vase. I smiled.<p>

"You spoil me." I said. He leaned down to kiss me. He sat down on my bed and chewed on a cookie.

"What's that?" He asked, nodding his head towards the computer. I turned the screen towards him.

"I'm looking at classes for the fall..." I said.

"That's great Anna!" I nodded.

"Van Houten gave me the idea actually. Can you believe it?" He smiled.

"That old man surprises me every day." Liam took a step towards me and embraced me.

"I want you to go for it." He said.

"But that mean I'll be away from you." I said sadly.

"You are not giving this up, okay? Not for me. I want you to do it." He said. He took my hand.

"Promise me you'll stay here and do what you want." His grey eyes stared at me. I nodded.

"I promise." I said. He hugged me tight. I was excited to be doing something that I might actually want to do but to leave Liam? I felt like I was betraying him. But he was amazing about all of it. He was encouraging me to go for it and that's what I'm going to do.

* * *

><p>I got into the university I wanted and pretty soon the Fall semester started. Liam had gone back to Amsterdam to work for Van Houten. We skyped twice a week and emailed nearly every day. I missed him so much but I knew he would never forgive me if I had given up on this. Besides, I was really enjoying the university experience. Even if it did involve a shit load of work. Seriously, it's like high school on drugs!<p>

During one particularly busy week of studying, Liam just happened to be super busy with work and was unable to skype. I was a little disappointed but I understood the matter at hand. That night I was trying to focus on studying for a test we would behaving the following morning. The Hectic Glow's song 'There's No Good in Goodbye' was playing softly from my laptop when I heard something hit the window. I frowned and set down my pencil. I looked out the window and gasped.

Standing below my window was boyfriend. The boy who was supposed to be in Amsterdam working for that crazy author. Liam. I opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. He whipped out a bouquet of roses from behind his back.

"Rapunzel, rapunzel let down your hair." He called.

"I have short hair you dummy."

"Just go with it."

"No way."

"Fine I'll climb up." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh god you'll kill yourself." I swear to god it's hard o believe he's nineteen going on twenty.

"I'm coming for y-" Thump. Of course. He fell on his ass. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Hang on." I threw on a sweatshirt, checked my reflection and ran down the stairs quietly. I opened the door and found Liam outside on his ass. He stood up and held out the crushed bouquet of rose. I smiled and took them.

"Why thank you." I said. He took my hand and stroked it with his thumb.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Well, I quit." He said.

"What?"

"I am no longer working for Van Houten. I am moving here." He said.

"Wait wait, so you're..."

"Moving. Here." He said with a smile on his face.

"Why?" He smiled at me.

"Because I love you Anna Haven Lancaster and all I want in life is to be by your side every moment for as long as I live." He said. I was quiet for a moment because he said the three words to me. In the eight months we've been dating neither of us have said those words to each other.

"I love you Anna." He said again. I smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>6 years later...<strong>

I heard that the bride always gets nervous and has second thoughts on her wedding day... but not me. There were no second thought running through my mind. I have everything. The perfect career as a book editor. Amazing friends and family and I'm marrying the love of my life. What else is there to ask for?

I'm walking down the aisle towards him. His grey eyes never leaving my face. A smile forever on his face. Grandpa kisses me on the cheek and whispers in my ear.

"Hazel would be so proud of you." And then he gives me away to the man I will love forever. He looks super hot in his black tuxedo. The wedding is being held near funky bones. It's a small ceremony in a gazebo with close friends and family. As we recite our vows I can't help but think about the ending of 'An Imperial Affliction'.

It's true. Life can end like that. In the middle of a sentence. But not for some people. For others, life can go on and sometimes it can totally suck but I guess that's the beauty of it. I hope I am somebody my parents can be proud of. I really do. I think of something my mother said in one of her letters.

_I hope you like your choices Anna._

I see Liam in front of me. I see my gradparents, all four of them. Standing there, smiling at me. There Amelia and Max with their baby five year old brother, Brady. Kylie is holding my bouquet. Smiling but fighting back tears. And then there's Liam. In front of me with the ring in his hand.

"I do."

_I do like my choices mom._

Liam slips the ring onto my finger. Everyone cheers and cries and laughs but all I see is this man who has promised to love me till the end. He takes my hand and gives me the superman of all kisses.

_I do._


	21. Epilogue

**Surprise! Here's an epilogue for all of you. The one you've dreamed of. Couldn't let it end. I have another surprise coming up soon. Were any of you wondering how Liam proposed to Anna? Well find out it my Holiday special 'All I want is You' coming soon. It goes back to when Liam proposes to Anna! And I hope to see you all back for 'The Promises We Keep' :)**

**I hope you all like this. Thank you all so much again for being the amazing people you are. Thank you for supporting me all this time. You are all the best!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>My name is Anna Haven Lancaster and today is my last good day. How do I know this? I just know. I'm an old woman and I've lived a long life. There have been good times and there have been bad times. There were times of sadness and times of joy but I believe all of the good and bad that happens in life balances everything out. If we didn't have the bad stuff in life then we really wouldn't understand the meaning of hard work.<p>

I have no regrets and I like all of my choices. I wanted to stay but I knew it was my last good day. I was surrounded by my children. My Liam passed away only two weeks earlier from pneumonia. The kids kept talking to me. Begging me to stay. But I shook my head and told them they had to let me go. That I was going somewhere and that I'd be fine.

I guess dying isn't a bright light or anything. It just sorta happens. One moment you're there and the next you're not. I see the kids talking to me and I see them realize that I'm not responding. My blue eyes are open and glassy. I still have Jessie's hand in my grip. They are all crying softly.

"I love you all." I whispered. And then I walk out the door. I suddenly fell younger. I have a bounce in my step. As I walk along the hallway I see my reflection change. When I reach the end of the hallway a teenage girl is looking back at me through the glass. I lean towards the reflection. It's me at age sixteen.

"Well you haven't changed one bit." I turn to see Liam smiling at me. I don't say anything. I run towards him and throw my arms around him. He catches me and holds me tight.

"God I missed you." I said. He held me closer.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"Capital 'S' somewhere." Someone said. I heard that voice once. In a video. I turn towards the voice. Standing at the end of that hallway were two people I never thought I'd ever meet. My mom was still the same sixteen year old, minus the oxygen tank. My dad stood beside her with an unlit cigarette hanging from his crooked smiled mouth. I don't say anything and neither do they. I walk towards them slowly. Tears pooled in my eyes but I didn't stop until I reached them. I reached out with my hand.

"Mom?" I whispered. She smiled and took my hand. This was real. I felt her. This is my mom.

"Hi Anna." She said with a smile on her face. My dad is smiling as well. And then everything comes to together. The tears fall and I cry. My mom pulls me in for an embrace and I never want her to let go. I've dreamed of meeting my parents before but of course it never would have happened because they weren't... you know. But now, the moment was here. My parents were here. I smiled at them both. There were tears in Hazel's eyes as well.

"I am so proud of you." She whispered. My dad stroked my cheek.

"Chip off the old block I tell ya." He said with his crooked smile. My mom stroked my face.

"Are you ready Anna?" She asked me. She held out her hand towards me. I thought of my children, crying over my death. I knew they'd be okay. They had to be. I nodded.

"I'm ready." I took her hand. She took dad's hand and I took Liam's. The door opened and we walked through.

"Isaac says you're pretty good at the video games. Care for a round?" My dad asked. I smiled as we went through the doorway.

"You're on."

* * *

><p><strong>The End. Thank you all for reading the sequel to Their Little Infinity. I hope you have all enjoyed 'Anna's Infinity'. I hope you return for my Holiday story 'All I Want is You' featuring Anna and Liam. See how Liam proposed. Until then, take care! Check out my other stories in the meantime. Thank you all so much for your support. I couldn't have done this without you.<strong>

**Okay?**

**~Wallflower95**


End file.
